


【周迦】无有乡

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Contains make-up settings for almost everything, IDK this is a pretty healthy fic I think, M/M, Sibling Incest, except for the incest part apparently, implications of rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: FGO原作向，中长篇，伪废土流，偏苦的正剧，没有少儿不宜内容；有工具人原创角色，是系列作的一部分；我只能说这是一个关于阿周那和迦尔纳，一个关于失去和拯救的故事，大概如此。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

——世界的“壁”裂开了，于是，太阳从那里落了下来。

回过神来时，迦尔纳发现自己正躺在地上。

他撑起身体，满心疑惑，从眼前一方窄小的窗口，可以看见外面暴雨连连、电闪雷鸣、狂风大作，空气中飘来水的气味、草木的清香，以及过分浓厚的以太。他正在屋内，而屋外正下着大雨。

“我不该在这里”，这是浮现在迦尔纳脑中的第一个想法。他本该在回到迦勒底的灵子转移途中，而此处空气中的魔力量不是现代的迦勒底会有的，反而更接近他的生前，神代的印度。身边空无一人，没有御主，也不见那个盾阶的小姑娘。是灵子转移时出现了坐标偏差吗？迦尔纳想到罗曼那张有些悠闲、总是笑哈哈的脸，觉得毫无信心，那个男人总不知为何给他一种不可靠的印象。

身后突然响起了脚步声，有人在靠近这里。迦尔纳轻轻扭转腰身单膝跪地，杀神之枪握在手中，摆出防御的姿态，来者只有一人，尚且不知底细，但他姑且可以认为自己的突然失位与此人不无关系，只要先发制人的话——

“不必那么戒备。”

人还未现，声音先至。迦尔纳愣了一下，握枪的手势也放低了下来。他绝不会听错了这个声音，正是因为如此他才更应该警惕才对，可是……有什么东西不太一样，比起紧张，疑惑第一时间占据了他的心神。这一切都说不通。

陌生人转过一个拐角，出现在他的面前，声音里带着冰冷的、云淡风轻的笑意：“原来你在这里啊，看来是术式还是不够——”

他看清了迦尔纳的身姿，话语便戛然而止；于是，迦尔纳得以在突如其来的沉默里打量着眼前人的模样。来者一看便知道是一位魔术师，行使技艺之人总有着相似的气息；长及大腿的白色斗篷几乎把整张脸都笼罩在阴影之中，一尘不染的白色布料下是同样洁白的裤与鞋，身材算不上十分高大，然而肩膀宽阔、身材健壮、举止优雅，存在感十足。他的周身充斥着一种不容忽视的气场，这样的人，出现在任何一个地方都能自动吸引所有人的注意力。不知为何，这种感觉并不陌生。

在这个距离上，迦尔纳可以非常清楚地感觉到自己与眼前男人的联系，这是由降灵仪式创造、由圣杯赋予的证明，是获得宝贵的第二次新生的倚赖。然而他早已与迦勒底的藤丸立香订立了契约，一个从者怎可能同时拥有两个御主？

缺乏对情况的了解，思考除了产生更多问题，也派不上什么用场。在意义不明的鸦雀无声中，魔术师默默走上前，迦尔纳不得不抬起头仰视着他，并没有多余的动作——杀神之枪没有对御主挥舞的理由，哪怕他并不知道这契约究竟是如何缔结的。可等到看清了他藏在兜帽下的面容，就连施舍的英雄也睁大双眼，一同陷入了震惊。

一只戴着白手套的手犹豫而缓慢地伸了过来，似乎是想碰碰他的脸，然而却停在了他的眼边，始终没有接近，仿佛在畏惧着什么。

迦尔纳迟疑地、小心翼翼地呼唤道：“阿……周那？”

听到他的声音，魔术师的动作顿了一下，他猛地缩回了手，发出一声短促的、好似是苦笑一般的气音。随后，他取下兜帽，露出一张迦尔纳绝不可能认错的脸来。

“看来还是瞒不过你，不过，我也没想隐瞒就是了。”魔术师阿周那说道，“好久不见，迦尔纳。不，现在，应该叫你Lancer才对吧？”

这不合常理。这里发生的一切——都不合常理。

存在得以证明、灵基逐渐稳定，可本应随着这个过程一起传输给他的，由圣杯赋予的当代知识却迟迟不能到位，以至于迦尔纳无法理解眼前的状况。他并不知道阿周那也可以成为魔术师，也从未听说在神代印度曾发生过圣杯战争，那本是由西方的魔术师在近代才创造出来的仪式，怎么会逆转时空传授给过去？

而眼前的阿周那，与他认识的任何一个时期的阿周那都不同，可他绝不会认错阿周那——迦尔纳有这样的自信。主从的纽带另一侧传输过来的是温暖而稳定的魔力，这个阿周那不是从者，也不是记忆的碎片，是实实在在的活人。

打完了招呼，阿周那看起来已经完全恢复了正常，他抬头瞟了一眼窗外：“对了，这段时间里，我需要你尽可能地不要灵体化，毕竟这里的环境稍稍有些麻烦……怎么了？”

或许是他盯得太过直接，阿周那皱起了眉头，露出迦尔纳熟悉的那种“别盯着我看”的烦躁表情。不过，一向雷厉风行的太阳神之子此刻却有些混乱，他保持着单膝跪地的姿势，看看自己，又看看阿周那，显得无所适从。他眉头紧锁、漂亮的青绿色眼睛半眯着，连从何问起都没有头绪，一头的“？？？”几乎要化作实体。

阿周那叹了口气，伸手拉住他的胳膊，把他从地上拉了起来：“总之，现在先出发，有什么问题路上再说。要做的事情还像山一样多呢，没时间发愣了，Lancer。”

“Lancer”这个过于正式的称呼让迦尔纳回过了神来。不管怎么说，从者有服从于御主的义务，任何问题、质疑，都应该放在这义务之后。迦尔纳的表情逐渐从混乱和困惑回归到往常的冷彻，对阿周那微微低下头：“……我知道了。”

听见迦尔纳这一声顺从的回答，在他看不见的角落里，阿周那的眼神无声地柔和了下来。天授的英雄发出一声长长的、颤抖的叹息，将所有悲苦与痛楚的心绪都完美地掩饰了起来。

他们踏出门槛，走入一片树林之中。阿周那轻轻地一弹指，黑云压顶的天气便立刻转晴、消失无踪。迦尔纳抬起眉毛：“这是……结界？”

“只是不想在发动复杂术式时被人打扰罢了。”阿周那回答。

“原来你也可以做这么优秀的魔术师吗？”迦尔纳语气平板地夸奖道，“真是个能干的男人啊。”

阿周那回头看了他一眼，不确定他是在嘲讽还是在说真心话：“只要是出生便具备了魔力炉心的人，理论上说来谁都可以做魔术师。没什么值得大惊小怪的。”

确实如此，若是阿周那的话，成就怎么样的伟业，迦尔纳也不应该觉得惊讶。施舍的英雄低下头，露出一个了然于心的微笑。很快，他们便抵达了树林的边界，头顶霎时间一片敞亮，迦尔纳一只手挡在额发前，让眼睛适应了强烈的光照，随即，便被天空惊得倒吸了一口凉气。

巨大的、眩目的光带正悬挂在头顶上——“诞生之时已至，以此修正万象”（Ars Almadel Salomonis），其规模之宏伟，甚至胜过太阳。只是，此时还无人知道此物的真名，也不知道它的用处。来到迦勒底之后，迦尔纳还是第一次见到它的真容，无论其存在本身如何不祥，那模样的确壮丽得叹为观止。

他呆呆地看了许久，以至于忘记了动作。见他没有跟上来，阿周那回过头，见到迦尔纳这傻在原地的样子，有些失笑：“是了，你还是第一次见到这个东西吧。那是与被称作‘圣杯’的外来之物一同出现的异象，谁也不知道那是什么、如何解决，只能与之共存。所幸它只是在那里，巍然不动，所以共存也不是件难事。”

“圣杯？”听见熟悉的词汇，迦尔纳收回视线，皱起眉头，“这个时代有圣杯吗？”

阿周那微微侧过脸来：“当然。既然可以召唤从者，那么必有圣杯。这不是理所当然的事情吗？”

“这倒也是。”至于他是如何获得这一知识的，迦尔纳并没有追问——有能的男人自有他自己的办法，“你知道圣杯的位置吗？”

“知道——又如何？”

“当然是要去回收它。”迦尔纳坦然地回答，“既然圣杯和光带同时存在，就表明这里是人类历史的特异点不会有错。为了修正它，回收歪曲根源的圣杯是必须的。”

听着他说完，阿周那停下脚步，转过身来注视着他。阳光投下的影子遮蔽了他的脸，叫迦尔纳看不见他的神色：“原来如此……这就是那个光带存在的意义。”

“阿周那？”

“呵呵……哈哈，哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

突然之间，天授的英雄爆发出一阵大笑。在他记忆中，阿周那从未这样笑过——无论生前还是死后。身份高贵、品行完美之人不得失态，应时刻保持情绪内敛、仪态优雅，这是他们那个时代的人的共识。这不光是针对负面情绪，对正面情绪也是一样。迦尔纳轻轻皱起眉头，往常，他可以十分轻易地从一个情绪状态极端的人身上“看见”本人真正的心声，如今，视线却像是被什么东西阻隔了一样，变得模糊不清。这难道也是魔术的影响吗？

阿周那笑得直不起腰来，良久，这只能用没品没形象来形容的豪爽笑声才渐渐平息，黑王子站起身来：“抱歉，一时没忍住。”

“有这么好笑吗？”迦尔纳问。

“你莫非以为自己是个冷面笑匠吗？……不，失礼了，也许你的确有这种才能。”阿周那摇摇头，继续向前走去，“好笑的不是你，而是……所有这一切。特异点——你们是这么称呼这样的地方的吗？看来你在做的也是有趣的事情啊。”

迦尔纳抬起眉毛：“是吗，你早就察觉异常了吗？”

“闻所未闻的宝物突然降临，整个世界陷入疯狂……自那以后，已经过去了十年。所有的一切都已经濒临毁灭，人们只能在疯狂的余波之中苟且求生。这样的世界若还称不上异常，还要怎样才能被称为异常呢？”

闻言，迦尔纳错愕地睁大眼睛：“十年？这也就是说——”

“没错。”阿周那的声音十分平静，“名为‘圣杯战争’的骚乱整整持续了十年之久，几乎将苍生杀尽、将一切夷为平地。如今风平浪静，只是因为已经没有什么可以毁灭了而已。”他轻轻地叹息一声，“——圣杯战争，已经结束了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你真的什么都不明白。”

弓兵阿周那行走在林间。

他满可以灵体化后进行高速移动，但那并不能提升多少脚程，只是为了掩盖身形、节省魔力，这二者对现在的他而言都没有什么意义。他的体内充盈着高涨的魔力，那是御主在他出发之前不由分说送上的三道令咒的作用。发现迦尔纳在回家的灵子转移过程中失踪后，尚且不成熟的少女御主吓得六神无主。然而，医生和达芬奇的共同追踪结果，却指向了一个成因不明的秘密通道。

“一定要比喻的话，就像是一个从者限定的虫洞。”达芬奇解释道，“只有从者可以进入、抵达目的地，任何其他试图接近的物质，无论是人还是鬼魂都会被瞬间撕成碎片。比起自然形成，这更像是人为制造的魔术礼装一样的东西。”

罗曼补充道：“无论制作这个的人是谁，目标都相当明确。他对御主和玛修没有一点儿兴趣，甚至没有让她们发现到自己的存在，只有相当精进的魔术师才能达到这样的境界吧。”

回忆到这里，阿周那又忍不住叹了口气。即便如此就让他来负责死对头的搜索，也太强人所难了。的确，整个迦勒底中论和迦尔纳的“因缘”，他是最深刻的，而弓兵又有着优秀的单独行动能力……但想起罗曼医生略有犹豫的眼神，他就知道自己并不被代理所长信任。

也许不该接受这个请求吧。可是御主那样拼命拜托他，完美的从者怎么也不应辜负这份期待。

就当让迦尔纳欠自己一个人情好了。更何况，他只是答应寻找迦尔纳的下落，却从没有承诺会把他活着带回去。

四下无人，阿周那沉默地笑了。若是让人看见这笑容，他一定会不择手段将无礼的窥视者消灭吧。罗曼的怀疑不是没有根据的——是的，即便那个人是御主，阿周那也不会手软。

只是，即便有任务在身，眼下他还是进入了瓶颈。顺着通道闯入到这个特异点后，强烈的灵子干扰使他失去了与迦勒底的联络，必须寻找灵脉才有希望恢复通讯，可他已经在这片树林里打转了一天一夜。

弓兵良好的方向感与射手的千里眼告诉他，自己几乎一直在同一个地方打转。这不是自然现象，是结界的作用，这种程度他还是知道的。毕竟，他对这片树林可谓是了如指掌，神代的印度——他的家乡，准确说来，是距离他出生的地方十几公里开外的村落山野。就在上个月，他才在梦中再度拜访了这里，再一次将降下诅咒的魔女斩落在刀刃之下。特异点竟然恰好落在这种地方，真是讽刺的因缘。

这或许与现代的价值观相悖，但阿周那至今也不认为自己做的事情是错的。魔女死后，原因不明的小范围天灾结束了，村民们得以重新开始休养生息，而他也信守诺言，将死去的妇人埋葬。

所以，他到底为什么会回到这里呢？阿周那再次想起了那个梦。生在神代，空气中的以太尚且十分浓郁，拥有灵性的话语本身就可以成为诅咒。那么，是因为那个诅咒吗——魔女临终时分降下，让他的心被不必要的感情毒害、无可救药地沉迷于迦尔纳的诅咒？

这实在是太过荒唐了。阿周那不会承认，也不会服从于魔女的意志。可是假如将他困在这里的也是被他杀死的女性的怨念的话，或许，她比他想象的还要更强大一些。

阿周那停下脚步，仰望天空，试图辨别现在的时间。然而，他还没辨明太阳的位置，便突然被什么东西糊了一脸。他一把将扑在脸上的东西抓了下来，手里的生物毛茸茸的，在他指间活蹦乱跳。那竟是一只鸽子——由树木的枝与叶做成的鸽子。这样的东西一看就知道是魔术师的使魔，既然出现在这里，就说明有会魔术之人愿意在他的面前现身，请求一见。绿色的翅膀朝他扑扇了几下，从雷神之子手里挣脱了出去，果然没有立刻逃开，而是浮在半空中，转过没有眼睛的头，注视着阿周那。

是在邀请我跟着他走吗？阿周那踌躇了一会儿，还是迈出了脚步。靠他自己是不可能走出这个结界的，他也不是有无限的时间可以随意浪费。况且，哪怕魔术师的确有诈，阿周那也有漂亮解决事态的自信。

即便如此，当他跟随着使魔达到终点，木与叶的鸽子刷啦一声在他眼前散了架，阿周那还是忍不住屏住了呼吸。伫立在他眼前的，是与童年记忆中魔女的居所别无二致的小屋，在那之后已经过去了许多年，他为死去的魔女制的坟已经快被草木淹没，可无人居住、无人维护的房子却没有任何颓败坍圮的迹象，更不可思议的是——小屋的窗子里隐约透出烛光，照亮了门楣，一名女性正端坐在那里，仿佛在等待什么人。她看起来十分年轻，至多只有七八岁，然而衣着打扮与神色宛如一位老妇，她抬起头，注视着阿周那的双眼浑浊、黯淡，这竟然也是一位目盲的女性。

天底下会有这么巧的事吗？阿周那不再前进，犹疑地站在原地，甚至不能确定她是否有看见自己。打破这僵持氛围的，反而是这位年轻的少女。

“大英雄，你让我好等。”她以尚且稚嫩的声音高声说道，“你比我想的晚来了整整半天。”

迦尔纳用枪柄敲晕了最后一个强盗时，天已经快黑了，他抬起头，正好看见父神的光辉落进群山的阴影里。生前，这样的时刻总会让他感到有些情绪低落，但现在，他不知道自己该作何感想——按照阿周那的说法，疯狂的圣杯战争屠尽了万物，连神都包括在内，残留的生命失去了方向，只能想尽办法苟延残喘，乃至落草为寇。在这样一个世界里，他甚至不知道苏利耶是否还存在。

“结束了吗。”

他闻言转过身去，阿周那解除了隐蔽的魔术，从容地走了过来，方才的骚动甚至没能弄脏他的一身白衣。虽说从者战斗、御主后方支援是十分理所当然的战术，但对象可是阿周那，那个阿周那，迦尔纳会觉得不可思议也无可厚非。

“你这样的男人，竟然会选择躲在后面，真是不像你。”他说道。

若是迦勒底的那个阿周那，这番评价绝对会变成又一次相争互殴的导火索，然而这个看起来略显年长一些的阿周那只是抬了抬眉毛，神色如常，越过晕了一地的人继续前进：“我说过你唯一的职责就是保护我吧。还是说你对此有什么不满吗？”

“不，只是有点惊讶而已。”迦尔纳的目光注视着他的身影，可依然什么也看不出来，“曾经如此自豪于自身技艺的武士，竟然也会回避战斗……你的弓到哪里去了？”

可阿周那无视了问题，云淡风轻地回答：“都是过去的事情了。”

“……是吗，没想到十年的时间竟然能把你改变成这样……不，这也是可能性的一种吗。”

“迦尔纳。”阿周那打断了他的自言自语，这一次，他没有称他为Lancer，“虽然我的确使了点不光彩的手段，把你抢了过来……但不管怎么说，现在我阿周那才是你的御主。你到底有什么好不满的？”

哦——看来他是又一次说得太少了。迦尔纳想了想，谨慎地说道：“不，我并没有觉得不满。”

“只是……我所知道的阿周那，是一位具有强烈的贵族意识的高洁武士。他绝不会将保护者的职责交给他人，总是站在最前方承受一切。使命感既是他的驱动力，也是他永远的重负和枷锁。只要他还拥有他为之自豪的一切，阿周那就绝不会放下自己的弓，他就是这样的男人。”

“而这样的你，竟然也会有主动离开前线的时候。”

夜间的清风吹过原野，太阳的光线逐渐黯淡。迦尔纳抬起头来，白色的短发随着风的舞动轻轻地摇曳，琉璃般的青绿色眼睛里透出水一般绮丽的光泽。没有悲伤，没有失望，没有任何期待落空后的落差感，他望向阿周那的眼里只盈着一层轻柔的忧虑，好像看着一个不慎在奔跑中跌倒受伤的孩子。

“阿周那……这十年里，你到底都经历了些什么？”

这句话像是打开了什么开关一样，动作悠闲的魔术师突然之间恢复了过去身为弓箭手的矫健与灵敏。他一个箭步冲上前来，只用了一只手，便轻易将迦尔纳细细的脖子卡在掌心里。他仍没有失去身为弓箭手时的力气，想必只要用一点力气，就能折断枪兵的颈骨。迦尔纳并不反抗，他的双眼仍一瞬不瞬地盯着阿周那，仿佛天底下所有的事物都消失了、只剩下他。

然而，蓬勃的杀意只是沸腾了一瞬，便迅速地冷却下去。阿周那努力平复自己的情绪，放开了迦尔纳，拉开距离。他的呼吸颤抖着，黑白分明的双眼仍投来火焰一般炙热的视线。最后，他轻笑一声：“啊，迦尔纳，迦尔纳……你真的——什么都不明白。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “当然是阿周那殿下，你自己啊。”

果然，他们是难以和平相处的吗。

短暂的冲突之后，这对临时的主从组合不再交流，只是前进，想在天光彻底消失之前多赶一些路。阿周那的动作十分轻盈，他有过随兄弟一起在林中苦修多年的经验，在这种环境里行走对他而言是小菜一碟。迦尔纳则一声不吭地跟在他身后，遵从他之前的指示，留意四周的一切，不过，自从击退了那批强盗之后，周围就再无大型生物的气息。

想来，他还没有询问过他们的目的地究竟是哪里，也没有询问过阿周那口中“圣杯战争”的详情。问题越梳理越多，然而非常遗憾，这并不是一个开口询问的好时机。阿周那明显有些生气了，他表现得好像迦尔纳不存在一样，对所有呼唤一概不予理会。一个成年男人闹起别扭来也能跟小姑娘一样——贫者的见识不起作用，迦尔纳并不能从脸上看出理由，只觉得非常无奈。就这样，他们不断前进，直至月光也投不进的黑暗彻底覆盖了视线，夜晚降临了。

“今天就到这里吧。”阿周那在一片林间空地里停下脚步，微微提高了声音说道。迦尔纳点点头，十分默契地行动起来，很快，一个简陋的营地便被搭建了起来。阿周那寻来柴火，迦尔纳用眼炮点燃了它，那气势之猛烈，阿周那差一点以为他要引燃整片森林。

“这也太夸张了。”他咕哝着。

迦尔纳抬起头，一脸自信，漂亮的眼睛闪闪发着光：“不必客气，如果有什么东西需要我烤的话交给我也没有问题，我一直想试试看。”

阿周那冷酷拒绝：“我没在夸奖你，而且我是绝对不会把食材交给你的。”

“是吗……是吗。”

迦尔纳垂下脑袋，连头顶上那一撮桀骜的白发也跟着低垂了下去，简直就好像猫耳一样。阿周那叹了口气，轻轻推了一把迦尔纳，语气柔和了下来：“让开，你这家伙不需要进食吧？我可是需要的。”

“的确如此，失礼了。”

迦尔纳站起身，抱着膝盖蹲在一边。这一路上，迦尔纳也考虑过适当地进行狩猎来为御主准备晚餐，却没有见到过一只活物（强盗不能算，哪怕为了御主精神健康着想，迦尔纳也不提倡食人），只得作罢。他看着阿周那熟练地取出行囊里的食物，放到火堆上加热，尽是些没有任何口感与味道可言的干货干粮，可王子殿下熟稔得看不出一点儿嫌弃。

他直勾勾地盯着阿周那的侧脸看，没有任何掩饰的意图，看得雷神之子拿他没辙，只得主动开口：“又怎么了？有什么话想说不妨直说。”

“你受伤了。”迦尔纳低声说道。

循着他的目光，阿周那看向自己的手腕，被火光照亮的袖口处露出一点不易发觉的疤痕组织。他耸了耸肩地回答：“旧伤口，早就愈合了。毕竟是杀尽人神的战争，能活下来已经很幸运，一点小伤，不足挂齿。”

迦尔纳偏过头：“是因为那个伤的原因，你才握不了弓吗？”

“你还没放弃这个话题啊。”

“在我的知识范围里，但凡是圣杯战争，必然会有胜利者，失败者，和牺牲者。既然你说圣杯战争已经结束，那必然已经有了一位胜利者，而圣杯将会实现他的愿望……是那个胜利者的愿望，将这个特异点变成这样的吗？”

“……”

“阿周那。”

“……我之所以不再挽弓，是因为甘狄拔已经断掉了。”

“什么？”

“在那场圣杯战争里，拥有资质的御主们纷纷召唤出超乎常规的强大从者互相争斗，大地与天空被战火烧灼，守护这把弓、赋予它力量的神也被杀死了，连同我的父亲，我的兄弟，我的朋友——所以，它断掉之后，我就决定再也不使用弓和箭了。”

“……”

“如何，这个回答你满意了吗？”

“不。”迦尔纳直勾勾地注视着他，青绿色的双眼在火光之下，映出琉璃一般的色泽，“因为，你在说谎。”

他看见阿周那的手，那只未曾受伤的手猛地握紧了拳。一瞬间，他以为他会使用令咒，强迫他闭嘴，迦尔纳的灵基还隐约记得，在过往的圣杯战争中他也不是没受过这个待遇。可阿周那最终还是什么也没做，他转过身去背对着迦尔纳，绷紧的双肩放松下来，给出的回答只是一声叹息。

“明明封印了你的视觉……真是的，召唤你出来，也许本就是我在自讨苦吃吧。”他幽幽说道，“你这个人，为什么连一个美丽的借口都不愿接受呢？”

迦尔纳睁大眼睛。什么时候他竟从一个保护者变成被保护者了？“阿周那，你……”

“时间不早了。”他的御主不等他继续说下去，就毫不客气地打断了他，“我要休息了。”

跳跃的火光落在他们两人的脸上，任是谁的表情也看不真切。即便如此，阿周那不想继续话题、不想说出实情的意思也已经非常明确。这感觉十分奇特，迦勒底的弓兵阿周那总是在不那么激烈的相处中回避与他对视，他绝不可能如此坚定而平和地与他对峙。不管怎样，魔力的纽带既然仍旧存在，从者就依然有服从御主的义务，迦尔纳叹了口气，做出了让步：“……好的，我知道了。”

“Lancer，你要负责整晚的守夜，没问题吧？”

“没有问题。”

“我的睡眠质量并不高，所以你要保持死人一样的安静，明白了吗？”

迦尔纳看着他就着衣物和石头躺了下来，思考了一下，提议道：“那样的话，不要睡在石头上不是对睡眠会更好吗？”

阿周那抬起头看着他：“哦？那你还有什么好的提议吗？”

见他愿意合作，枪兵十分大方地拍了拍自己端正跪坐着的大腿：“躺在这里怎么样？”

……什么玩意？

阿周那眼神变得犀利了起来，盯了他半天，脑子里“打他一顿”和“从善如流”的想法天人交战。最后，仍是人类之身的御主还是败给了召唤与奔波的疲劳，柔软大腿的诱惑与迦尔纳认真的眼神，他像只满腹牢骚的大猫一样，只有行动，不言不语，真的躺到了迦尔纳的腿上。

权宜之计，权宜之计而已。他在心里强调道，没有费神抬头去看迦尔纳逐渐柔和的眼神。

火光照亮了阿周那的后脑勺，把他的脸和那一头柔软的黑发染得红光一片。迦尔纳伸出一只手，用自己的魔力保证火堆不会熄灭，四周一片安宁，唯有木柴发出噼里啪啦的声响。若有似无的热度笼罩着他，像是冬日里的阳光，他迷迷糊糊地躺了一会儿，才意识到那是迦尔纳的体温，和他自己散发出的太阳般的气味。像是有个柔软的地方突然动了一下，一种陌生的疼痛感从心底蔓延开来。

直到死别十年之后，他才第一次知道，靠近迦尔纳是件这么暖融融的事情。

就这样，阿周那的呼吸平稳下来。

他渐渐地沉入了梦乡。

“竟然要第二次在这种地方等着你——偏偏是你，真是不幸的命运啊。”

弓兵阿周那皱起了眉头。甘狄拔的箭尖已经抵在了盲女的眉心上，就算看不见实物，她应该也能感受到杀气，然而她丝毫不乱，只是继续像个傲慢的老妇人一样慢条斯理地自说自话：“可以拜托你把那玩意拿开么？我可不愿死在一个从者手上，会下地狱的。”

“你知道什么是从者？”阿周那问。

盲女发出三声铿锵而古怪的笑，回答：“当然了。谁不知道呢？那群怪物杀尽了神，屠光了大部分的人，如今这片森林里已经连只鹿都不剩，外面的草木成批成批地死去，大地逐渐化为荒芜……这个世界快要毁灭啦，呵呵呵。”

“圣杯战争？”阿周那问道，“你说的是圣杯战争吗？”

又是三声怪笑：“问得这样多，是捡了个没能耐的御主？你竟然运气也会这么糟糕？那不妨来做个交易吧。你假装没见过我，就此离去，而我把我知道的一切告诉你，如何？”

阿周那低头看着她无神的眼睛：“听起来不错，可我又怎么知道我可以相信你的话呢？”

“我不会撒谎——就算这么向你保证，你也不会相信吧。”她若有所思地哼了一声，“哼……不管是哪一个，长大了之后都这样不讨人喜欢。你还是小时候比较可爱。”

阿周那的眉头皱得更深了：“随意地读取人的过去可是会害你人头不保的，魔女。”

“我还从未听说有哪种魔术可以隔空读取记忆，这又是你们从者的妖法吗。”她用稚嫩的声音，冰冷的语调回答，“倒是你不记得了吗？我曾经就在这里被你埋葬。虽然你是杀死我的凶手，但你兑现了诺言，因而我仍要感谢你——因陀罗之子啊，你是个正直的人。”

“正直”两个字像刺痛了阿周那一样，弓兵猛地缩回了手。他犹疑地上下打量了一下这个年轻，甚至可以说年幼的女孩。魔女一事，他未曾对任何人提起过，就连对苦苦哀求的村人，他也未曾透露过自己的姓名，而眼前的盲女不仅知道这件事，甚至还能认出他的身份。

天生的千里眼——他听说过这种能力，与通过锻炼、际遇、魔术修习与神秘血统获得的千里眼不同，这是上天的恩赐，也是诅咒。它所承载的强大力量，与随之而来的因果律的重压，肉体凡胎都难以承受。生着这种魔眼的人类，必须要付出常人难以想象的高昂代价才能保住性命——比如，视力的丧失，又比如，肉体的快速衰老。阿周那摇摇头，低声叹息：“原来是这样……”

“哼，我连身体都换过了，倒也没指望你还能认出来。”魔女全不知阿周那心中所想，她轻蔑地抬起下巴，“所以说，你的御主在哪里？藏在你背后的人不出来，我说什么也没意义吧？你们从者到底不也就只是工具而已。”

这语气十足不敬，是个人都能听出火来，但阿周那并没有出言不逊，说到底，若不是受人所托，他也没有残杀老弱妇孺的爱好：“我不想听你的故事，我有兴趣的只有这里的灵脉究竟在什么地方，仅此而已。”

然而盲女一点儿也不配合他的让步，阴阳怪气地回答：“你这样的魔术师，什么事做不到，何必还仰赖一个眼睛看不见的女人呢？”

“我不是魔术师（Caster）。”

“这可奇了怪了，难不成从者还会失忆吗？”她笑着说，“不过，你若真有魔术师的眼睛，确实也不至于白费这功夫。在这片土地上，你就是走一辈子也别想找到什么灵脉。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？”魔女重复了一遍他的话，仿佛这是个三岁稚儿的提问，“因为灵脉的大部分早已消失、枯竭，若非如此，大地也不会死去。剩下的最后部分化为了结界，镇守在这里，稳住内部的以太水平，叫外面的‘东西’进不到里面去。”

“……”短短一番话里，信息实在太多，阿周那略加思考，决定追问自己第一个想到的问题，“这个结界，是谁设下的？”

魔女摇了摇头，摊开双手，仿佛听了天底下最荒诞的笑话，“还能有谁？当然是这个时代里最强的魔术师——阿周那殿下，你自己啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的梦境

_火，他看见了火。_

_不是他们营地里那般微不足道的火苗，而是似乎能把黑夜里的天都照得透亮的篝火。篝火的边上，围坐着七八个不过十多岁的少年，各个皮肤黝黑、身材健美，饱满的肌肉上涂了油、戴了金，衬得满面的灿烂笑容都光彩照人。这是属于他们这帮同门师兄弟的宴会之夜，老师不在，机会十分难得，正好从连日的苦修和锻炼中偷得一刻良宵。他们豪饮、飨宴、奏起音乐、大声唱歌，未来的人生里还有说不尽的乐趣与激情。_

_在这热烈的氛围之外，十几米开外的山头上，却有另一双眼睛在看着他们。迦尔纳蹲在树丛里，尽可能压低了身体、隐蔽了气息，平静地注视着他们。论辈分，他应是这帮孩子们的大师兄，但既然已经被逐出师门，他便没有这样自称的资格。事实上，他连回到这里来的资格也是没有的，老师自觉受了他的欺骗，并不愿看见他。若不是马嘶告诉了他这条隐蔽的路，他甚至无法躲在这里偷看。在场的少年无一不是精进的弓箭手，只要抬个头，轻易就能发现他。这是毫无意义的冒险，可迦尔纳还是来了。_

_那个时候，迦尔纳还非常年轻，还有许多想不明白的事情。这个世界不曾对他友好，似乎每一步路都有荆棘铺在他的脚下，刺得他遍体鳞伤。冰冷的现实总叫他盲目地惦念着美好的过去，想着能否再找回师从德罗纳时那珍贵又罕有的快乐时光，哪怕只是接近一两寸也好。因而，即便知道这样的愿望是不应有的，迦尔纳还是来了。_

_他在枯枝落叶的陪伴之下，聚精会神地看着山下的一切。不知是谁起头讲了个笑话，一群少年顿时笑得东倒西歪，推推搡搡之下，他们从人群里拉出一个看上去年纪最小的孩子来。被拉出来的男孩脸红红的，不知是被酒醺的，还是被火烤的，他一边笑，一边恼，嘟囔着什么就想钻到人群里去，又被几位同伴好言好语地劝了回去。他们在说什么，迦尔纳是一个字也听不见，可男孩已经笑得直不起腰了。远远看来，他虽然身量未足，却已经隐约有了武士的风采，那依然包裹着薄薄脂肪的肢体，想必不消几时就能成长得修长健壮，臂弯里的弓弦被拉动时都能发出爆响。迦尔纳微微睁大了双眼——这个孩子，他是记得的。_

_阿周那，那个迷路的刹帝利男孩，他至今都还记得被女官带走时的那张委屈的小脸。他比他记忆里的样子又长大了一些，更挺拔了一些，更矫健了一些。孩童的天真气质全然不见踪影，如今他已成了个英气勃发的少年。而少年根本没有注意到迦尔纳的视线，他抬起双臂转了一圈，像个喝令万军的领袖般大声说着话，人群便应着他的声音发出一声高过一声的昂扬喝彩。随后，音乐再次响了起来，节奏更加激昂，鼓点更加紧凑，而阿周那站在被热与光点亮的夜色里，绕着篝火，跳起了一支战舞。_

_迦尔纳的眼睛又睁得更大了些。青玉般的双眼镜子一般、湖水一般，倒映出眼前的景色。阿周那在舞蹈上着实有天赋，每一个动作都铿锵有力，非常有观赏性。他得老实地承认，他看得入了迷。等到一曲舞毕，观众们用力地鼓起掌，他才回过了神来。_

_回忆中的少年阿周那还在高声欢笑，注视着他的迦尔纳也不自觉地微笑起来；而在迦尔纳的身后，不足三尺的位置，御主阿周那的目光一刻也不曾离开这个苍白纤瘦的年轻人，直到他的视野里泛起白光，跳舞的少年和安静微笑的侧脸都逐渐模糊、远去。_

_到了梦境结束的时候了。_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是你，还是你

迦尔纳回到这个简易的营地里时，阿周那恰好睁开眼睛。他是被透过枝叶投射下来的阳光晒醒的，天已经大亮了。阿周那皱着眉头用手挡住一只眼，另一只眼茫然地看着俯下身来的迦尔纳，似乎还以为自己在继续做梦。

“你醒了。”迦尔纳说。

“你上哪儿去了？”阿周那阴沉地问。

“去侦察环境，顺便收集食物。”迦尔纳抬起手，给他看自己两手里抓的果子，“我不需要进食，但御主需要吃早餐。”

“没有人告诉过你，圣杯战争中没有御主的命令不应随意离开御主身边吗？”

“你自己说的，圣杯战争已经结束了。”

“……”阿周那干脆将两只眼睛都盖住了，“……我好像是这么说过。”

迦尔纳点点头，走到熄灭的柴堆余烬边，一层一层地扒开草灰：“你难道担心我会丢下你一个人逃走吗？”

“……”

没有回答，即是默许。迦尔纳的动作停顿了一下，又继续下去：“放心吧，只要我还活着，只要你还是我的御主，我就不会离开你。”

而阿周那回答他的只是又一声叹息。他好像总在皱眉，总在叹息，总像有愁不完的事情：“……你都不问我，我是怎么样把你从你的御主手上抢过来的吗？”

“那只是个小问题，重要的是，现在你确实是我的御主。”迦尔纳头也不抬地回答，“从者不会把自己的御主分成三六九等。既然你召唤了我，就说明你也需要我吧？那么帮助你，或者帮助迦勒底的御主，对我而言都是一样的。”

“哈，所以对你而言这不过又是一次施舍而已吗？”阿周那讽刺地笑了一声，将自己遮住脸的手放了下来。迦尔纳注意到，他好像没有那么害怕被人看到自己的脸，也没有弓兵阿周那那样容易被激怒了。事实上，此时此刻，他的表情甚至可以说非常安宁，“是吗，那样倒也不错。”

接下来，他们无声而快速地做起了出发前的准备。阿周那拒绝食用在炙热的草灰堆里烘熟的烤果子，因为“这世上不该有人能把这么脏的东西送进嘴里”，而制造出这种“脏东西”的罪魁祸首茫然地眨了眨眼睛，低声咕哝着“可是很好吃啊……”将它送进了自己嘴里。

他们一边飞快地赶路，迦尔纳一边捧着食物像仓鼠一样啃着。阿周那并不回头——即便觉得他有点可爱，他也不会回头看的——直到稀松的树林又一次迎来了边界，头顶突然变得开阔，正午的太阳刺得人眼睛都睁不开。

巨大的光带再一次呈现在他们眼前。

阿周那抬着头，出神地注视着它；这样宏伟的东西，人很难不去注意它的存在。他像是想起了什么事情，回过头问道：“你之前所属的地方——是叫做迦勒底？他们认为拥有这个东西的地方都是特异点吗？”

听到他的话，迦尔纳也抬起头来看了看天空：“你是说这个诡异的光带吗？没有人知道这究竟是什么，连迦勒底都无法分析出它具体的构成——不是因为它不可解析，而是因为它太过庞大了。”

“所谓的特异点，到底是什么意思？”

“对了，我还没有告诉过你吧。”迦尔纳收回目光，以他标志性的，淡然眼神看向阿周那，“事实上，整个人类史已经被烧尽了。”

“……”阿周那并未表现出惊讶，只是沉默了一下说，“啊，然后呢？”

“将人类史燃烧殆尽的罪魁祸首，似乎是被称为魔术王所罗门的人物。他将圣杯送往过去，形成七个特异点，以错误的发展否定了历史本身。作为结果，数千年后，人类失去了未来，所以，迦勒底所在进行的是——”

“——夺回未来的，战争。”

突然被他接了话，迦尔纳愣了一下。从他的角度，阿周那的眼全被挡在白色的兜帽边沿之下，只露出侧脸和下颚的线条。迦尔纳点了点头，继续说：“的确如此，只要修复了这几个导致历史走向出现异常的特异点，就有阻止魔术王野心的希望。不过，特异点似乎远不止七个，而我从未听罗曼医生提过在印度境内观测到的特异点……”

“既然如此，那么这里，也就是你所说的毁灭人理的‘错误发展’之一。”阿周那说着，转回身去，“我明白了……我全都明白了。这确实是威胁人理存亡的大危机，是必须修正的歪曲，只要消除了特异点，脱轨的历史就会回归到正常的路径上去。所以‘迦勒底’才会使用降灵术来协助自己修复历史……啊啊，原来那个家伙真正的目的是……”

迦尔纳全没有注意他的自言自语，他突然想到了一件事，立刻不假思索地说了出来：“说起来，其实你也在迦勒底里啊，阿周那。”

“什么？”这句话终于打破了魔术师的冷静，他再一次转过头来，连兜帽都取了下来，震惊地看着他。

“嗯？啊，我的意思是，迦勒底还有一位弓兵（Archer）的阿周那。”迦尔纳说，“因为你已经不再用弓了，那应该是与现在的你有所不同的……一个侧面吧。”

听着他说完，阿周那迅速地拉上兜帽、转身过去、加快了脚步。迦尔纳不知道他这是怎么了，只得几步小跑跟上他的步伐：“阿周那，怎么了？”

“没什么，都不是你需要在意的事情。”阿周那声音平静，甚至还带着一丝笑意，“只是，跟你交谈之后，我明白了很多事情……仅此而已。”

阿周那微微偏过视线，黑白分明的眼睛看似无意地扫过眼前平平无奇的山峦、树林与平原。“千里眼”，他曾经依靠着这个才能，拥有了最强弓箭手的称号，如今他不再拿弓，这双眼睛也仍然没有失去了锋芒，作为魔术师，看得够远的重要性比旁人想象的要高得多。

鹰一般的双眼转瞬之间便看穿了千里，落在一个白衣的背影上。

原来是这样啊，原来你不是圣杯的防御机制，不是偶然出现的落单从者，也不是失误——你是为了他才到这里来的。你就是我，却也不是我，你是被固定在永远无法离开、永远无法释怀的某一时刻的亡灵，你既是我的幻影，也是我的遗恨；既是我的过去，也是我的未来。

魔术师思考着，嘴角的肌肉不受控制地被牵动起来，露出一个沉默的微笑。

无论是哪一个阿周那，都还未能拥有过这样的知识，但是如果一定要为这种情况找个比喻的话，大概就是——“从恶龙手中拯救公主的王子殿下终于披荆斩棘、抵达了目的地，然而，他尚不知道恶龙正是他未来的自己”。

这一次，他不会再迷路了。不是因为迷惑阿周那五感的结界终于消失，而是因为这一次，他有信鸽使魔为自己领航。

“你好像并不相信我。也是，你这样对他人充满不信任的男人，不是自己亲眼所见的事物，是不会相信的吧。”十几分钟前，魔女冷笑着，对他如是说道，“就让你见识一下吧，这片正在逐渐死去的大地的真容。”

本来，他是一个字也不该相信她的——魔术师擅长蛊惑人心，这可不是偏见，而是他亲身的体验。不过，对现在的阿周那而言，这也不是畏首畏尾的时候，他缺乏的不是安全，而是进展，和时间。即便魔术师真的要算计他，他也不会害怕。假如她的使魔真的可以带着他走出森林，他不介意打一个赌。

然而，打断他的思路的不是他所希望得到的“进展”，而是一个突兀的断崖。在他眼前，树林像是被刀刃切断一般戛然而止。

远不止如此——仿佛他的出现是一种信号一般，断崖后的树林开始发出震耳欲聋的巨响，仿佛大地无法再承受土与木的重量一般，地面开始不断坍塌、沙化，其速度之快很快就会波及到阿周那的脚下。阿周那猛地停下脚步、调转方向，借着魔力放出向后跳去，就这样退了一里有余，直到塌方发出的声音停止，才终于算是抵达了安全的地方。

“这是……”

信鸽使魔发出沙哑尖锐的笑声，冲他喊道：“你自己去看看，不就明白了？”

阿周那充满疑虑地看了看这只会说话的人工鸽子，小心翼翼地走上前去，在断崖口，树林与平原结束的地方，见到了“死去的大地”的真相。

他本以为这说法不过是驭使魔术之人惯用的言过其实，但眼前的光景确实只能如此形容。断崖并不深，甚至浅到一个成年人毫无保护地跳下去也不大可能会受伤的程度；然而从大地上脱落下去的土与木却已经不见了踪影，断崖之下，从树林结束的地方开始，只有一望无际、寸草不生的荒漠沙海，一直延伸到遥远的地平线上。

“怎么样，名副其实的死亡吧？这就是结界之外的光景——不光如此，虽然结界勉强守护住了生与死的界限，但这终归不是一人之力可以挽回的局面。它正在不断缩小。”魔女的声音通过信鸽传来，“世界正在走向灭亡，接近三分之二的土地都化为了沙石，在这沙土上连荆棘也无法生长、毒蝎也无法存活。一无所有的死之大地将所有生命摒弃，还活着的东西只能竭力求生。人们曾经被分为三六九等，维护那制度的人振振有词，说得好像真的有人生来就能比别人高贵。什么帝王将相英雄好汉，刹帝利，婆罗门，如今撕下了那层皮，全都与恶鬼无异。”

明明是生养他的土地，如今却已经完全看不出曾经的模样。阿周那尽力远眺，看见的却只有光秃秃的岩山：“这里怎么会变成这样……”

“那你可真是问对人了。”魔女冷冰冰地回答，隔着使魔作为媒介，不知她是真心实意，还是刻意反讽，“圣杯战争结束后的一夜之间，沙化的大地便吞噬了三座城市，埋葬了无数生灵。所有人都以为噩梦已经结束，却没想到才是刚刚开始。战争的胜利者缄口不言，无人知道圣杯的下落，也无人知道他究竟做了什么、许下了什么样的愿望。神明已经离弃了人类，我们这种懦弱到甚至不敢去参加圣杯战争的魔术师，能感知到的只有以太的枯竭。穷尽我们所有的魔术理论也只能得出这样的结论：仅凭人类的力量，不可能挽回大地的死亡。”

哪怕隔着这样的距离，阿周那也可以感觉到魔女的视线针一般刺在他的后背。这点距离，对千里眼的拥有者想必根本不是问题。他深吸一口气，问道：“……那个胜利者，是什么人？”

“问得好，大英雄。”魔女回答，“除了无所不能的阿周那殿下——还能有谁？”

无休无止的平原与树林终于迎来终点时，迦尔纳大开眼界。

戈壁？……这里为什么会有戈壁？

出现在他眼前的是生前见所未见的荒无人烟的极地光景，丰茂土地的断层之下，除了焦黑色的石块之外，看不见一点生命的迹象，连一根草也没有。阿周那的脚步甚至没有慢下来一点，他跳了下去，看起来对眼前的一切已经完全习以为常了。迦尔纳犹豫片刻，也跟着一跃而下。地面仿佛被灼烧过一般，烫得惊人，散发出刺鼻的硫磺气味，踩在薄薄的岩层上似乎都能感到脚下灼热浆液的涌动。迦尔纳皱起眉头，他们两人受过阿耆尼的护佑，不会害怕这种程度的高温，可没有这种资质的人类和动物，甚至不可能在这种土地上站住，更不要说在其上休养生息了。

迦尔纳捂住鼻子，皱起眉头：“这里……为什么会变成这样？”

“吓到了吗？那也是没办法的事情。”阿周那步速丝毫不慢，语气也依旧如常，“烧尽的大地就是如此丑陋。”

“在这里生活的人呢？”他问。

“全都离开了。就算可以想办法站立、行走，但草木做的房屋已经不能再建，作物和家畜都无法成活，那也只有离开了。”

“这也是圣杯战争的结果吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“阿周那。”迦尔纳的脚步蓦地停了下来，他有些生气了，“到底发生了什么事？”

他稍稍提高了音量，枪兵的语气总是平静而客观，这种程度的起伏已经相当显著。于是，魔术师也一同停下了脚步。

“不信任我吗？”他反问，声音里带着点笑意。

“如果你不愿意将实情告诉我，我也无法完成我身为从者的义务。未知比任何敌人都要可怕。”

“真的只是这样吗？”

“……”

这一阵沉默到底还是引来了一声克制不住的轻笑。阿周那回过头，表情虽然是笑着的，眼睛里却毫无笑意：“只是玩笑罢了。不过，你还真是不会撒谎。”

“这的确是圣杯战争导致，也可以算作不是。但结果既然已经如此了，原因又有什么重要的呢？”

“重要的是，本应作为圣杯战争终极奖励的圣杯里已经盛满了黑泥，它像怪物一样疯狂吞噬以太，导致了大地的死亡，即便在我们说话的这个当口也没有停下过。”

“暴走之后，它隐藏了自己的气息，如今谁也不知道它的所在之处。如果它是人类，我或许会夸奖它聪明。多亏了这一举措，正常的降灵术和召唤仪式无法再进行了，我只能强行夺取契约，把从者从次元的罅隙里‘拉进来’。”

“它已经不再是实现愿望的许愿机，而是特异点赖以生存的楔子、杀死世界的凶器。假若放任不管的话，吸干所有魔力的圣杯里，黑泥很快就会喷涌而出，吞吃了如此巨量的魔力，圣杯的爆发会在一瞬间将这个世界……这个‘特异点’湮灭。”

“那一瞬间短得一眨眼都不到，却也已经足以杀死所有生命。在那以后，历史也许依然会回到正轨，可被它杀死的生命是无法复生的。”

“而我此行的目的，不过是为了挽回一个不可救药的败局的最后努力。”

“——我要毁掉圣杯。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么偏偏是你呢

然后，直到太阳落下，而星星和月亮升起，他们都没有再进行交谈。

散不去灼热的大地上不存在任何可燃材料，阿周那熟练地使用魔术，无温度的火焰顿时点亮了这片空间。本来，他应该尽可能地保存自己的体力和魔力，但不知为何，阿周那还是想要一点光明，想要看到施舍的英雄的身姿，和脸上的表情。

迦尔纳抱着双膝坐在地上，低垂着双眼，面色严肃。他知道，他得给迦尔纳一点时间。突然听到御主扬言要毁掉圣杯，哪怕从者选择暴起杀死御主也并不奇怪。毕竟，所有的从者回应召唤，都是为了得到万能的许愿机而来，这里面甚至包括了他自己——这么说或许会让很多人吃惊，阿周那虽然有着“天授”的属性，仍是个欲壑难填的男人。他生而富足，从不会缺少任何必要之物，却和普通人一样永远得不到自己渴望的东西。

阿周那不再盯着迦尔纳看个不停，他爬到一块颇高的石头上，尽可能远离地面的热源，找了个舒服的地方躺了下来，凝望着夜空。即便是夜晚，头顶的光带也清晰可见，星辰也不能影响它幽幽的光辉——明明是不祥之物，却如此美丽。

天授的英雄闭上眼睛。

他所渴望的东西，这里的他已经不可能拥有了。他明白得太晚，浪费了太多光阴，注定只能是那个被抛在身后的、被留下来的人。

就这样，阿周那也不知道自己躺了多久，直到都快要迷迷糊糊地睡着了，才听见了迦尔纳的声音。

“你之所以知道圣杯的位置……”迦尔纳依然保持着那个姿势，青绿色的双眼凝视着魔术的火光，“……是因为你就是它的所有者，对吗？”

“……”

“既然是圣杯战争……最后必然会角逐出一位胜利者。无论他本人愿意与否，活到最后的人都会得到圣杯的青睐。”

良久，阿周那回答道：“是啊。”

“但是出现在这个特异点的圣杯，却并不是单纯的许愿机。它虽然有着足以实现任何愿望的精纯魔力，本质上却仍是由所罗门王送往过去，用于扰乱时空的道具。圣杯为所罗门王所有，只会听命于被所罗门王承认的人。”

“……”

“围绕这样的圣杯发生战争，结局注定是徒劳。即便角逐出胜者，也没有实际意义，胜者无非只是获得了站在所罗门王面前与其对话的门票，而所罗门王不关心人类，他想要的只是能与他一同毁灭人理的帮凶。”

“……”

“所以，阿周那——你为什么拒绝了所罗门王？”

他抬起头，睡在岩石上的阿周那姿势始终没有变过，他仍然在闭目养神，呼吸平稳，就好像已经睡着了。而迦尔纳的提问石沉大海，毫无回音。就在他以为阿周那可能真的已经睡着时，岩石顶上传来低而轻柔的声音。

“……那个时候，你为什么是微笑着的呢？”

“嗯？”迦尔纳不明所以地歪了歪脑袋。

“制作夺取契约的术式时，我并没有想到我抢到的会是你。”阿周那说，“那是纯粹的碰运气，我一心只想着最好是个强大的从者，最好拥有顶级的灵基，和能够让我也承认的无双的武艺。”

“是吗……是吗。”迦尔纳摸了摸自己的鼻子，竟然不好意思了起来。

“你走以后，我为你主持了一次葬礼，在回家的马车上，我想我梦到了你。之所以这么说，是因为梦的内容在醒来时就从脑子里溜走了，所有的细节都变得模糊。我只依稀记得你就在我眼前，好像在对我说什么，但听不是很真切。可你在对我微笑，我却无法不记得——那时，我放出了那一箭时，你也是这样微笑着的。”

“为什么我最难过的时候总是与你有关，而在这样的时刻里，遭受了最大不公的你却总是微笑着的呢？我总是不停地问自己这个问题。”

“你不要误会，我并不是想找你问清楚。尽管说我是在自我感动好了，可那个笑容，是你留给我的遗物，至少我认为它是。所以我才一生都不会得到答案；不是因为我找不到，而是因为我不想找到。我不希望我自以为是的解读，让我抓在手里仅剩的东西也一同消失在时间的长河里。”

他停了下来。迦尔纳定定地盯着那个侧脸，语言再一次苍白了起来。他本想说，那本不是什么需要这样介意的事情，可却有别的东西夺走了他的注意力——是他的错觉吗？阿周那柔软、有些卷曲的黑发里，他隐约看见了一点银白，那是岁月在人类身上驰骋的痕迹。

停顿了一会儿，阿周那继续叙说着。

“我至今也不知道，圣杯究竟是被我赢到手的，还是因为所罗门认为他选择了我，才‘授予’给我的。所罗门那家伙非常自大，他自以为他很了解人类，很了解我。实现所有愿望的魔力的结晶——他以为这样丰厚的报酬摆在眼前，我一定不会拒绝他的要求。”

“诚然，我并不关心人理的死活，也对历史的延续毫无兴趣。我见到的尽是血泪悲苦，是被辜负、被践踏的人们和踩在他们的尸骨上建立起的帝国盛世，这样的世界不断滋生邪恶，又用正义的面具去掩盖它，有什么可珍惜的？可是，如果他真的了解我，就不会让圣杯在你死之后才显现在所有人眼前；如果他真的了解我，他不该给我十年的时间，让我在痛苦的泥沼里不断审视自我，最终看清了自己真正的模样。”

“我花了漫长的时间，走过无数弯路，才发现答案其实一直都在眼前。我跋涉了万里征程，才知道除了你以外，我其实没有过任何想要的东西，而我甚至快要不记得你的脸了。”

“我之所以拒绝所罗门王，是因为我不信任他——而比不信任他更甚的，是不信任我自己。”

“我想我总归欠你一个道歉。假如我早早地知道你其实是我的兄长，我会放下武器、选择拥抱你吗？不，我是不会的，我依旧会选择与你厮杀，对我而言那就是热情与喜悦所在，哪怕此后留给我的是无尽的余恨，我仍会做那只扑火的飞蛾。所以，我要向你道歉。无论重复多少遍，我们仍会走向这个结局。”

“我当然知道，厮杀乃是要两人同时起意才能达成，只有一个人的话，那很快就会演变成无趣，也无意义的屠杀。你曾发誓过不会取我之外的人的性命，这说明你也确实是想杀我的，而我并不以为冒犯——武场上的对决正应如此。我们有不同的立场、不同的人生，命运曾让我们共享了同一个母亲的子宫，却又无情地把我们隔在了两岸。虽然令人哀叹，但也无可奈何。”

“可明知如此，为何我还会悲伤？在你活着时，我几乎从未真正思念过你，等到你死去了，我又害怕你从我的脑海里消失。有人对我说，迦尔纳已经与太阳化为一体，如今他需要的，不过只是这副空躯壳还能拥有一个体面的葬礼，你既已做到，便已完成了应尽的义务，不必再过多地留恋。”

“这不过是苍白的溢美之词，是想要安慰我的谎言。葬礼和死者没有关系，葬礼是为了被留下的生者才举行的。你已经离开了，被杀死了，凶手是站在你尸体前的我，无人因我犯下的罪而责备我、惩罚我。而你已经解脱了，离开了这些在尘世里嘈杂的人们，包括我在内。大家的声音和思绪和挣扎和命运，都再与你无关。死亡只是生命的终止，没有其他任何意义；而我安葬的也不是你，只是我自己无处寄托的哀思。”

“射向你的那一箭，你的死，和那个让我即便遗忘了你的脸，也无法从记忆里抹去的微笑……这一切已经无法改变，我也不希望它改变。哪怕我用圣杯将所有历史重新来过一遍，我也不可能，更不愿让它们化为乌有。那是我之所以为我的证据，是我并不光辉的旅途，即便所有人都不记得了，我还会记得。”

“而我已经受够了——我不愿再成为他人实现自己心愿的道具和棋子。”

足尖轻轻一跃，迦尔纳便跳到了阿周那的身边，这一次，是枪兵自上而下地俯视着自己的御主，他的能力虽然被阻断，却仍能清晰地分辨出谎话与真言，他的御主没有骗他，至少，在这件事上没有。阿周那的表情十分平静，他甚至没有看着迦尔纳，而是放空了眼神，继续盯着夜空中的星与月：“所以，作为结果，所罗门命令圣杯毁掉了整个世界。”

“阿周那。”

“现在我知道了，因为这个……‘特异点’已经不可能成为所罗门的助力，于是所罗门选择消灭它，仅此而已。”

“阿周那。”

“是报复吗？还是说只是高高在上地舍弃掉不需要的东西呢？无论如何——这都是我做出的选择所造成的后果。”

“阿周那！”迦尔纳微微提高了一点声音，“这并不是你的错。”

魔术师的目光终于挪到了他的脸上。过了一会儿，他笑了起来：“是吗？你也许是整个世界上唯一这么想的人吧。”

“和别人的看法无关，事实就是事实。”迦尔纳回答，“圣杯在吸取魔力，就没有什么逆转它的办法吗？”

阿周那摇了摇头：“那是不可能的。我们所在谈论的不是单纯的以太枯竭，而是世界之死，是守护大地的神秘之力死去了，任谁也知道死者不能复生。这也是所罗门没有亲自动手消灭特异点的原因吧——无论圣杯积蓄的魔力是否爆发，无法逆转的大地之死都会让特异点自行毁灭。”

“所以，只有毁掉圣杯。”

“只有毁掉圣杯。”阿周那重复道，“这是唯一不需要杀死所有人，也能让特异点得到修复的方法。”

炙热的夜风吹来，拂动着迦尔纳的白发。他们凝视着彼此，谁也没有移开眼睛。在与弓兵的阿周那相处时，这是极少发生的情况。

“你真的……变了很多。”迦尔纳低声说道。

阿周那回答他的，是一个柔和的微笑：“是吗？如果是往好的方向变了就好了。”

“没错——阿周那，你应当挺起胸膛，为自己感到自豪。你已经真正意义上地成为了一个了不起的英雄。”迦尔纳回答。

再无言语，可他们都心知肚明：还有一个问题，一个至关重要的、致命的问题悬在他们的头上，如一把达摩克利斯之剑。迦尔纳早已知道了结局，但他没有质疑，没有抗议，更没有离自己的御主而去。

“原来如此……这就是我身在此处的理由。原来如此。”太阳神的孩子在他身边坐下，仰望着星空，如是说道，“那么，就让我来实现你的愿望吧，如果我这样的男人也可以的话。”

他再次微笑起来。

施舍的英雄总是接受自己所有的命运，只要他认为那是有意义的，是应行之事，无论那命运何其不公，他也生前死后始终如一地把它接纳。

拥有这样一个心甘情愿的“道具”，天授的英雄着实十分幸运，只要他有此需要，命运总是将大礼迎头奉上……无论他本人是否如此希望。

像是突然被打开了什么开关一样，魔术师猛地坐起身来，一把将迦尔纳抓了过来。枪兵本以为这样激烈的情绪爆发随之而来的一定是激烈的肢体冲突（弓兵阿周那总是如此），可魔术师只是把下巴抵在他的肩头，给了他一个看似拥抱，又远非那样温情的交颈之礼，将所有软弱的表情都隐藏到角落里。

“不要看我……”他的声音隐约发着抖，“不要看我……我怕我做不到。”

迦尔纳迟疑地抬起手，轻轻拍了拍弟弟的蝴蝶骨：“没事的。”

“为什么是你？”阿周那喃喃问道，“为什么来的偏偏是你呢？”

“没事的，阿周那。”

“这简直就是个充满恶意的玩笑。不，是我把它……变成了一个充满恶意的玩笑。”

“没事的……一切都会没事的。”迦尔纳不断地重复着这句话，然而这种不痛不痒的短语并没有什么用。他思考了一下，认为自己实在是不懂得如何安慰他人。阿周那就是这样一个容易陷入到自己的漩涡中难以自拔的男人，这种时候，或许睡一觉可以解决问题。

毕竟在过去，迦尔纳大部分过不去的心坎，都是用睡一觉这种方法解决的。

于是，直线思考的枪兵动作迅速地在自己御主后颈上用手刀劈了一下，强迫自己的御主进入物理性的睡眠。阿周那竟然也没有防备他，魔术师的身体软了下来，十分乖巧地被迦尔纳放倒在石块上。

没关系，他有控制力道。应该是不会有什么问题的……应该。

迦尔纳想着，一抬头便看见了阿周那在睡梦中也依然不能舒展的眉心。他犹豫了一下，伸出手来，指尖小心翼翼地将它们一一抚平。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦境，再一次

_在归家的路上，他总有一盏明灯，对他而言，那比千万灯火都更加宝贵。_

_一丝云也没有的夜里，迦尔纳走在回家的路上。这是他自小开始走过无数次的路，窄小、泥泞而肮脏，可他感到的只有平静。_

_自从跟随了他的挚友以来，迦尔纳已经很久都没能回来过了。他的地位也许发生了天翻地覆的变化，可时间在这里仿佛凝固，一切还是与他儿时一般模样，生活没有变得更糟，也没有变得更好。_

_“有空的时候，还是回来看看吧。”他的养父哼哼唧唧地对他说道，“我知道你从没有把这破屋子当家看……也罢，总之，我还是给你挂上灯，只挂一小会……你又不怎么认路，省得我还得去找你……”_

_虽然是这么说，可这微弱的灯光，仍然每天挂到深夜。_

_迦尔纳的养父是一个矛盾的男人。各方各面看来，他都可谓是一个真正的贫者、弱者和小人，既没有财产和头脑，也没有可付出的爱与温情，举止粗鲁，行为莽撞，偶尔闪烁出一点智慧的光芒，也很快就会被庸碌和愚昧淹没。他并不懂得如何养育孩子，甚至不懂得如何为人处世，毕竟，低贱的苏多所到之处见到的尽是他人鄙夷的眼光和躲闪的态度，接触到的也都是无人愿意碰触的污秽之物。大多数时候，他只是工作，给迦尔纳扔下一些用于果腹的食物，然后酗酒、呼呼大睡。_

_他不关心迦尔纳身体的成长，不关心迦尔纳心中的想法，这对一介马夫而言，实在超出他的能力太多了；幸而，他也没有殴打虐待孩子的爱好，总还会给予迦尔纳必要的生活条件。多亏了他，迦尔纳的童年与少年时期，都几乎在完全的孤独中长大。没有人教导这个孩子世道上的种种规则和道理，也没有人教导这个孩子要怎样“学会”做一个普通的人。迦尔纳从他那里学到最多的，只有深深的、深深的自我厌恶而已。_

_也许他应该恨他，他并不是个合格的父亲。但太阳之子从未这么想过。_

_自私，卑微，贪婪，满腹牢骚，头脑简单——但他并不是恶人。自从迎娶了养母之后，养父变了很多，他不再酗酒，每天离开了肮脏的工作回到家里时，脸上也有了笑影。养母待迦尔纳很好，她是个心地善良的女人。那时，因为营养不良与眼部魔术回路的延展生长，迦尔纳出现过一段时间的夜盲症状，不是找不到路，而是无法看见近在眼前的路。他的养父母理解不了，只坚持认为迦尔纳天生路痴。养母时刻牢记着这一点，总是念叨个不停，她半强迫着养父给迦尔纳做了一盏简陋的油灯，每天一定要看着他挂上灯才肯回屋休息。她说，这样，儿子就永远看得到家的方向了。多余灯油的开销，对一个苏多家庭是笔不菲的支出，但养父从没有抱怨过，只是嘟嘟囔囔地嘱咐迦尔纳早点回家。后来，她早早过世，这竟也变成了养父心心念念记着的事情。无论迦尔纳日后变得多么了不起，成人、成名、闯荡天下、贵为盎迦王，在他们眼里，他仍只是一个认不得回家的路的孩子而已。_

_让一个从未爱过别人，也未曾被人爱过的男人知晓了世间温情的滋味，其实也十足残忍。等到迦尔纳阔别许久之后再度回来，养父又变成了一个人。他重新变得木讷、迟钝、暴躁，只是这一次，还充满了悲痛与恐惧。_

_于是，施舍的英雄停下了脚步。_

_其实，他不需要离得这样近，弓箭手的视力百步穿杨，哪怕隔得再远，他也可以清楚地看见这一盏小小的灯。但离家里更近一些，他反而安心。早些时候，太阳还没下山时，一位闻名双方阵营的智者领着一位贵妇前来拜访了他。虽然他们的目的本质上是为了和平，可会面依然称不上愉快，至少，它带给迦尔纳的只有痛苦而已。在不堪的童年里，他曾无数次构想过与生身母亲相认的场景，却从没有想过这一天真正来临时，自己竟然除了拒绝她之外，再没有别的选择。_

_他们告辞离开之后，战争就再没有回避的可能，第二天——或许就是从第二天的破晓时分开始，他与阿周那，必须有一个人死去。做好了觉悟之后，不知为何，他突然就想要回到这里，可站在熟悉的家门前，他却不愿再走近一步。_

_他还能向一个本就一无所有的男人，再寻求些什么呢？_

_人们总认为他并没有心，但其实并不是，迦尔纳毕竟也是人之子。他确实能比一般人忍耐和承受更多的苦痛，但苦痛依然是苦痛。他也有想要一点依赖、一点安慰的时候。然而到了这时，到了或许是他生命的最后一个晚上，他才知道这对他而言竟然也是一种奢侈。_

_与养母相处的这些年里，卑微的马夫清楚地知道了自己过去的所为，知道自己配不上迦尔纳的回报。他甚至不敢提及过去的事情，只希望迦尔纳赶紧忘掉。因为害怕被丢下，他用这种近乎乞求的态度挂上这一盏灯，希望迦尔纳不要忘记了自己，不要忘记了这个家。可迦尔纳不愿忘记的并不是他这个人，而是夜归人路上的贫者一灯，是一颗被生活榨干了的心中费尽全力才能拿出的一点爱与好意，是在澎湃的丑恶里渺小又闪耀的一点善与美。_

_这已经足够了。_

_诚然，他的养父在大多数眼里，不过是个一无是处、一事无成的小人物——可为什么这样的人，当初会从河里捡起那个同自己毫无关系的弃婴呢？小小的马夫，一个苏多，一只被万人踩在脚下的蝼蚁，谁也可以肆意践踏、肆意侮辱，只是活着就已经筋疲力尽，可当婴儿小小的手不惧污渍、抓住他粗糙而肮脏的手指，他那颗麻木而贫瘠的心里究竟想到了什么，才会让他捞起了无依无靠的迦尔纳，与他分享遮雨的屋顶，与他分享得来不易的食物，与他分享自己的人生，且从不要求、逼迫他离开？为什么当河岸一路的人们都对婴儿的啼哭视而不见，当整个世界都抛弃了小小的迦尔纳，他却偏要选择接纳他呢？_

_迦尔纳抬起头，凝视着那盏破旧的油灯。_

_这已经足够了，他对自己说，我的父亲——请容许我这样称呼你一次，这份恩情或许不过只是一时兴起的善念的延续，但已经足够我选择为你的荣誉而战。_

_人类生而丑陋，可他仍看得到美丽的光辉；只要还有一点值得赞许的地方，他便认可他们的价值。即便不具备成为花的素质，仍然拥有开花的土壤和种子。他不愿惦念自己一生也未曾真正得到的，来自父母与家庭的温情和爱，他只想记得在坎坷的人生中曾经得到的星星点点的奉献，哪怕再微不足道，他也心怀感激；他不愿记得夜空有多么黑暗，只想记得点缀了黑暗的星光。_

_只是，他的宿命已经近在眼前，这一生漫长，也短暂。也许他明天就要踏上战场，也许他明天就要死去。他终究还是无法陪伴他在这大地上的最后一个亲人，终究还是要留他一个人在世上，终究还是要辜负他的养育之恩。_

_于是，迦尔纳双膝触地，不顾泥污弄脏了他的衣服，对着那盏在风中晃动的灯火，对着那扇曾经在童年时光里作为他的牢笼、他的归所存在的家门，对着他还来不及报答、还来不及一一谢过的每一个人，深深地、缓缓地，跪拜了下去。_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你会实现我的遗愿的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有血腥暴力元素，请注意

阿周那醒来时，面对的是呼啸的风声，和失重的感觉。

天刚蒙蒙亮，而他正在空中，准确说来是被迦尔纳背在背上。具现化的火焰像一块温暖的毯子般覆在他身上，为他隔离了高空的冷流，荒漠与戈壁的风景在他们脚下快速地掠过，迦尔纳竟然正在……飞翔？？

刚从悲伤的梦中清醒过来的愁思立刻被一扫而空，“你到底在做什么？！？！”——阿周那本想这样怒吼出声，然而刚刚张嘴立刻就被灌了一嗓子风，又只得闭嘴。迦尔纳微微偏过头，注意到了阿周那的状态，他似乎想说点什么，可高速移动的过程中，任他们俩谁的声音都无法传达给对方。最后，迦尔纳干脆放弃努力，加大了魔力放出的功率，他猛地加快了飞行的速度，成功地让打定了主意闭嘴不说话的阿周那在身后留下一串惊声尖叫。

“噫啊啊啊啊啊——”

真是太丢人了。

等到“迦尔纳航空”好不容易找到地方落地、放下背上这位倒霉催的乘客时，阿周那差点站不住脚倒在地上。魔术师弯着腰、撑着膝盖，疯狂吸取氧气来调整自己的呼吸。迦尔纳就不一样了，迦尔纳看起来神色如常，没有一点事，甚至还有心思对着阿周那评头论足：“不愧是阿周那，即使我这样大规模地使用魔力，你好像也没有什么问题。”

“就算我供魔足够，你也不要先斩后奏好吗？”阿周那一边大口喘着气，一边严厉地质问，“你到底在想什么？？一声不吭把御主打晕过去就算了，怎么还一声不吭地自己就动起来了？”

“因为我看你还在睡，觉得最好还是让你多休息一会，这样移动起来比较快。”

“不叫醒我，直接吓醒我就比较好吗？”阿周那反问，“所以说你这个人真是……”

阿周那其实也不想这么啰嗦，但槽点实在是太多了。他的兄长虽然乖巧地听着他喋喋不休，但那副“我有在反省，但我下次还敢”的坦然模样，简直就和蹲在柜子上把东西全推下去砸了一地、还甩着尾巴理直气壮同你对视的猫如出一辙。阿周那说着说着，就感到了一阵无力，干脆地闭了嘴——与其跟他浪费这口舌，还不如再安抚一下自己翻江倒海的胃。从没坐过比马车更快的交通工具的王子殿下又缓了好一会儿，才终于直起身来，无奈地问：“所以，到底发生了什么事？”

“值夜的途中，我突然在远处发现了营地的火光，没想到就在这么近的地方就有别的活人。”迦尔纳抱着双臂，回答道，“我并不清楚距离目的地还有多少距离，但如果能得到适当的补给就再好不过了。如果是愿意提供帮助的旅行者或者居民的话……”

那是不可能的。这种地方的确还存在苟延残喘的居民，但他们不会有余力接济任何人，我们也不该浪费他们宝贵的资源，阿周那虽然想这么说，可迦尔纳已经移开了目光，好像并不想听他回答。他们现在正站在一个碎石堆成的缓坡上，地面的高温有了明显的缓解，已经是普通人类可以站立程度的微热，而迦尔纳正聚精会神地盯着坡下。阿周那顺着他的目光看过去，缓坡下面的一片空地上，竟燃起了篝火，开着一个小型的宴会。

桌椅破旧，觥筹淡酒，食物粗劣，褴褛的衣衫，枯瘦的肉体，这苦中作乐的小宴会竟还聚集了不少人，然而除了几个人看起来情绪还不错之外，所有的人都是一副行尸走肉的模样，整个会场仍旧愁云惨雾。他们几乎不交谈，也很少有眼神交流，大多数人只是像其他人不存在一样，埋着头贪婪地消耗手里那一点食物，连笑容都空洞得令人心悸。与其说这是“宴会”，不如说是饿鬼们的分赃大会，还更贴切一些。

“这可真是……”他一时竟找不到什么话来评价这幅光景，只得生硬地打住。

“哪怕环境再恶劣、生活再苦，只要还有求生的意志，人们就会聚集起来。”迦尔纳说，“比起这个……你不觉得很奇怪吗？”

奇怪？阿周那心说，这整幅画面就没有哪里是不奇怪的。然而最让人在意的莫过于会场边竖立着的一棵参天大树。这样的土地上连草都生不出，为什么还会有活着的树木？而这些人正在大啖特啖的，好像突然从地底下冒出来一般大量的食物，又是从什么地方——

阿周那的脸色瞬间变得惨白。

他顾不上身后迦尔纳呼唤他的声音，两步并作三步冲向缓坡的顶部，顾不上石块尖锐，跪在地上，开始将碎石一一扒拉开来。迦尔纳本不解其意，但很快也反应了过来，开始与他一起扒开这一块块的伪装。

没过多大一会儿，他们便同时停下了动作。

一只手，一只属于孩童的手从碎石下伸了出来，像是想抓住什么东西一样，凝固在死亡前的最后一刻。他的皮肤尚且吹弹可破，尚且留有余温，活着时不知会拥有多么娇嫩的颜色，可如今只是骇人的铁灰。迦尔纳用枪尖轻轻拨弄了一下其他地方，纷纷滚落的碎石块之下，是更多的铁灰色残肢，他们看见的不过是众多尸体的冰山一角。

这哪里个碎石堆成的缓坡，根本就是一个被草草掩埋的万人尸山。

阿周那的呼吸变得急促起来，他跪在地上，白色的手套被灰尘染脏了，也全不在意。他的双手小心翼翼地拢在死去孩童的手边，似乎想要握住它，又动弹不得。迦尔纳站起身来，不知道自己该说什么好。并没有证据可以说明，这是这群开“宴会”的饿鬼们的所作所为，但是，假若不经过掠夺，一群数量有限、体能有限、既无耕地也无家畜的人，是不可能在这样的环境里顷刻间聚集起大量的食物的。可无论是不是他们所为，这光景未免过于残酷，而活着的人们也未免过于麻木了。

除此之外，还有别的东西异常地令他在意。迦尔纳皱起眉头，望向那棵大树，似乎有什么东西突然晃了一下，引起了他的注意，但因为枝叶的遮挡，并不能看得十分清楚；枪兵职阶的他并没有弓兵那么优秀的视力。

“阿周那。”他呼唤道，希望魔术师能代自己使用那双灵敏的眼睛，“那棵树上……是不是吊着什么东西？”

阿周那抬起头来，只要知道该往哪里看，他仅需要一瞥就可以看清迦尔纳所说的异常。

那是一个被殴打得面目全非、伤痕累累的年轻女孩子，被反绑了双手，奄奄一息地吊在大树的枝桠上。

“他们相信，所有的邪恶都有应对其负责之人。”魔女透过使魔，对他轻声说。

“我并不责怪他们。在他们的信仰里，永恒的恶之代言人是真实存在的，它为人世带来无尽苦难，也令不幸降临在大地上。因此他们不能够接受，不能接受世界没有法则、规律和道理，不能接受什么也没做错的人也会遭受飞来横祸，他们宁愿相信这一切都是有‘因’的。当他们再找不到其他替罪羊，那个‘因’就是我。”

“并非是我导致了村庄的饥荒与干旱，而是他们选择了我，让我成为了原因，成为了恶的替身。”

“他们憎恨着我，可我又何尝不是同样地憎恨着他们呢？因为这双窥见天命的眼睛，我总是活不了太久，却也无法离开这片土地，因为我的基盘在这里。一旦走远，我便会失去视力，与真正的盲人无异。我选择离群索居，躲进森林里，尽可能远离所有人，但是那样没用。一旦外界发生了什么事，我——目盲的，不死的，邪恶的魔女，仍然是罪魁祸首。”

弓兵沉默地停下了脚步，面对与他对话的使魔媒介：“所以你是说，我受了村民的蒙骗，误杀了一个无辜的妇人吗？”

“我可不会厚颜无耻地自诩无辜。”魔女冷冷地回答，“在这样以太充沛，连有灵的话语都可以干预现实的世界里，数百人的愿望与坚信有着与诅咒相同的效果。即便我并没有做过什么，但灾祸的因果仍然与我化为了一体，所以，我死之后，村庄里才会真的天降甘霖。”

“更何况，就算取得了一时胜利，恶的替身也不能消失。‘有一位年轻的半神英雄将要抵达，他将会受到村民之托，前来铲除邪恶的魔女’——这件事，我早在你抵达的几周之前就预见到了。但我并不想逃跑，也不想抵抗。天命之眼所预见到的事，只要没有分歧，皆为不可逃避的命运，何况我也急于摆脱这具衰老的躯体。”

“我无法在一具躯体里活得太久，总是挨不过凡人一半的寿命就开始衰老。但是，这或许是神的意志，或是村民的祈愿，或者……只是单纯因为我自己不想死吧，死亡并不能带走我，我总是能寻找到一个新生的女孩儿，夺取她的身体，开始下一次受人唾弃的旅途。我已经不记得自己的名字和出身，但这样的生存方式却已经刻在了我的灵魂里。不断地夺取，等到衰老了，再将她的身体弃之如敝履，我就这样践踏着他人的意志，活过了几百年。”

“一开始，还会有这具躯体的父母找到这里来，跪在地上，苦苦哀求，乞求我将女儿还给他们。可我不会，也不可能听取这样的请求，如果我这么做，就和自杀无异。所以，我驱逐了所有人。一段时间之后，就再也没有人来做这样的无用功了。大家都接受了自己的命运，我们再不可能达成和解，只能彼此憎恨、诅咒对方的存在。直到终有一天，我或者他们先有一方消失在世上。”

“……”这样的自白，让阿周那无话可说。他总是趋向于不能听信驱使魔术的人的话语，但那也不代表他会盲目地认定每一句话都是谎言。他看着她无神的双眼，只觉斥责之语说不出口，空余叹息，“你为什么要把这些事告诉我呢？”

“我没指望你相信我。但我说过，我不会撒谎……以前也许会，但现在不会了。”她也一同发出一声叹息，“因为，百年以来一直同我不断僵持的对手，已经消失了。”

“几天前，缩小的结界终于越过了村子，将村庄暴露在了死亡的大地，和贪婪的‘外侧之物’跟前。”

“所谓的外侧之物，事实上是一群人。之所以不称呼他们为人，是因为他们所行之事皆与强盗、疯子、恶鬼无异。他们如鬣狗、豺狼、秃鹫一般，在外守了三天，时机一到，便冲进村庄里，掠夺食物，杀光了所有人，连孩子和老人也没有放过。”

“尸体被堆叠得如山一样高，但是因为不想浪费油脂，便没有遭到焚毁，只是用破碎的石头草草掩埋了起来。这样的事情，他们不知已经做了多少次。行凶者在村民们的尸体跟前大办宴席，享受他们耗费数年之久储存下的粮食。又或许……我不知道，村民的尸体本身也是他们的储备粮吧？”

“够了。”他们的回程之路终于到了头，阿周那忍无可忍，当面打断了她，“我不想再听这种疯狂的事了。”

“疯狂吗？的确也是，这个濒临毁灭的世界早就已经跨入了常识以外的领域。为了活下去，肆无忌惮地杀害无辜之人，还要亵渎他们的尸体……如果被你这样生性清廉的人亲眼看到，你一定会被愤怒灼烧到发狂吧。”魔女笑了，这一次竟不再是冷笑或嘲笑，“不过，这也不是同你完全没有关系的事。我想，我还是有些话想要告诉你——关于我在这里等待你的理由。”

“难道你觉得，我一定会听从你的要求吗？”

“你会的。”她伸出一只手，轻轻地拂过她身边插在地上、作为墓碑使用的简陋木桩，那只手竟然毫无障碍地从拥有实体的物件上穿透了过去，又回到了她的膝盖上。魔女平静地笑了起来，“呵呵，你该不会以为，‘外侧之物’屠光了村民，竟会独独放过魔女吧？——不过，我的请求也不光只是一个死去的亡魂的最后遗愿，同时，也事关对你非常重要的……某个人的性命。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预言不是诅咒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧血腥暴力，与强奸要素预警  
> *以上要素皆与周迦无关

迦尔纳举起手，轻轻地吹出一团火焰，炎团飞了出去，精准无误地打在绑住女孩的绳索上，将它烧断。他站在树下，接住了下落的女孩，匆匆忙忙地为她把绑住了双手的绳套解开。

他的行为并未遭到一星半点的阻拦，甚至没有人出声询问。迦尔纳抬起头，一绺血迹迎面飞溅到了他的脸上。迦尔纳侧过头挡开，以免血污落到怀里的垂死女孩身上，在他眼前，一向优雅、矜持、在意自己形象的阿周那，第一次陷入到了理智全无的狂怒状态中。

他或许不再握弓，但仍然记得发射弓箭的方法。破坏神的手影化为七支光之长枪，悬在他头顶，刺向眼前四处逃窜的人们。这样的神器用于屠杀如此堕落的人类，未免是种大炮轰蚂蚁般的浪费，但阿周那全不在意。黑王子的脸埋没在阴影之中，唯一看得分明的那双眼睛——那双总是黑白分明，总是清明温和的眼睛如今神色骇人，连瞳孔都变为了冷厉的银灰色。他所发出的声音，在迦尔纳听起来尚且拥有实际的意义，可落在旁人耳中，却只是纯粹的、狂暴的、毫无意义的嘶吼。

“————————————————”

这副模样根本不像那个心境成熟的魔术师（Caster），也不像那个总是心事重重的弓兵（Archer），他更像是个……

……狂战士（Berserker）。

这是一场单方面的屠杀。一群惯于向更弱者挥刀的弱者，根本无法抵抗阿周那的无差别攻击。这不是符合他尊贵身份、符合他英雄品格的行为，但迦尔纳并没有阻止他。此时此刻，他的怀里正躺着一个浑身是血的女孩，或许是那足以堆成山的受害者之中最后的幸存者，在迦尔纳眼里，她比在场的所有遭到攻击的人们加起来都要重要。

女孩赤身裸体，从身形上看起来至多只有七八岁，脸部已经遭到了严重的毁容，部分关节不自然地脱开，下半身布满了暴行造成的不忍直视的伤口；她的一只手被切断了两根手指，另一只手上指甲被尽数拔光，脖子上被刀割出的豁口已经有些时候了，皮肉翻卷着，甚至能看到其下的肌肉、骨骼和组织。最残忍的是——她还有意识，还尚且清醒，但因为脖子上的伤口，连呼吸都十分艰难，胸口每一次起伏都带出粗哑而痛苦的气音，罔论开口说话。或许这就是暴徒们的目的：这样，她就无法呼救，无法惨叫，甚至无法哭泣了。

她受尽了折磨，痛苦不堪，无神的双眼也没有看向迦尔纳，也没有看向受到攻击的施暴者们们的惨状。她身心俱损，她快要死了。迦尔纳并不知道她落在这帮人手里有多久，但他并不能强行逼迫一个失去了求生意志的人活下去。他小心翼翼地托起她的身体，向外走去。

“……原来如此，你其实，一直都是想要活下去，想要得到认可的啊。”

迦尔纳步履缓慢，生怕进一步牵扯了女孩身上的伤口，低下头说话时，平缓的嗓音里带着自己都察觉不到的温柔。在他身后，是修罗地狱般的光景，惨叫声和求饶声此起彼伏，没有谁逃得过破坏神之手影的制裁，一个接着一个被分割、贯穿，被钉在地面上。可这样的无差别攻击碰不到迦尔纳半分，甚至不能让他停下脚步，枪兵只是带着濒死的女孩，一步又一步，远离这一切。

“为了活下去，你独自一人，伤痕累累地攀爬了这么长的路。真了不起，你已经非常努力了。”

他一边说着，一边轻轻地将她放在地上。越过了尚未崩塌的结界线，“里侧”仍然绿草如茵，直到清爽的凉风吹过，女孩的双眼才终于有了一点神采。她像是第一次发现迦尔纳的存在一样，伸出她那只伤痕累累的手，试图碰触太阳神之子的眼睛。

迦尔纳单膝跪在地上，没有移动半分，任那只脏兮兮的、丑陋的手轻如羽毛地摸过他的刘海、前额和眼侧。他看着她眼中的光芒逐渐黯淡下去，看着她努力蠕动着嘴唇，向他露出一个仿佛是“微笑”的表情，看着她的灵魂逐渐被甜美的死亡笼罩。

“不必再努力也没有关系了。”他说，“如果感到疲倦的话，就休息一会儿吧。”

——“蒙了此世全部的恶（阿赫里曼）之名的女子啊，你的旅途终于走到了尽头了。祝你将去的地方再没有眼泪和伤害，祝你晚安好梦。”

“我从来没有见过那么闪耀的人。”

“简直就像是太阳一样，只是存在，就光芒万丈，就温暖人心。”

“在所有的回忆中，我都是受到厌恶和唾弃的魔女。有时被所有人回避，有时被赶出住所，有时被杀死，有时又被轮流施暴。我是一个安全的憎恨对象，对我做什么样的事都不会受到责备，连刚刚学会走路的小孩儿，看见我也会对我投掷石头。我已经忘记了，忘记了被当作一个人类是怎么样的感觉，忘记了做一个人类应该是什么样。我宁可自己真的是恶毒、扭曲又邪恶的存在，这样，知道他们所言不虚，至少我就不会那么难过了。”

“我不想死，我真的不想死，至少我还不想这样死去。我还没有感受过一丁点爱，也没得到过任何人的认可啊。”

“这片土地上已经再没有能让我附身的年轻女孩，这一次，我是真的要死了。能在死之前看到一点光芒，呵呵，就容许我自以为是这么一回吧——毫无疑问，我是被他所拯救了。”

“所以，这一次，轮到我报答他了。”

弓兵阿周那瞪大了眼睛，迟疑地问：“你是说，拯救了你的那个人，是迦尔纳？”

“原来这就是他的名字吗？”魔女反问，“我并不知道。啊，原来如此……他就是你的，‘那位’兄长吧？”

“废话，你不是该比谁都清楚吗？”阿周那仿佛被刺了一下，语气变得越发尖锐，“所以，说了这么多，你到底想表达什么？”

“真是暴躁啊，大英雄……你还没有意识到吗？你和你的兄长抵达这里的时间，有着为期大约两到三次日出的时间差。”她一字一句地说，“我是知道的，阿周那殿下想要毁掉圣杯。他认为，只要毁掉圣杯，这个世界就还有一线希望。曾经，我觉得这不过是他自身也已无计可施、陷入绝望的孤注一掷，但现在看来，阿周那殿下分明还保持着近乎冷酷的理性，也许他一直都是对的。不过，圣杯这样的魔力结晶天生就比物质的世界高出一个次元，人类是绝对无法摧毁它的。”

她在暗示什么，阿周那倒吸了一口冷气。他有种预感，他不会喜欢他接下来将要听到的话。

“是的——只有被授以令咒的从者，才可以将圣杯毁掉，而无论对何种从者而言，攻击圣杯带来的反噬都会导致灵基与灵核的彻底损毁。这是自杀式的袭击，被带到圣杯跟前的从者注定要死在这里，有去无回。”她发出一声悲伤的叹息，“可命运偏偏让他召唤出了迦尔纳殿下——失礼了，这样的情况下，迦尔纳殿下这种愿意成全大局、并不在意自己生死的从者，确实是最佳的人选吧。命运依然偏爱他，再一次把他需要的馈赠送到了他的手上，但命运又是多么残酷啊……好不容易明白了所有，却又要亲手把自己的心献上祭坛，这又是多么痛苦的事呢？我本以为，这会让他就此作罢，但是，阿周那殿下的决心，远比我想象的要更加沉重。”

魔女抬起一只手，指着北边：“去吧，我就把这个愿望托付给你了。朝着这个方向一直行走，结界已经缩小了不少，现在你应该不会再原地打转了。我的使魔会给你指路，只要你前进得够快，应该还可以追得上他们。怎么说来，迦尔纳殿下也是我的恩人，现在，在这样的世界里，除你以外，无人是他的对手。”

阿周那看着她所指的方向，皱着眉头，犹豫了许久，才缓缓地转身，迈开了步子。一只枝叶做的小鸟立刻在他眼前凝聚成型，这一次，使魔的大小比前两次都要小上许多——魔女的力量也在渐渐消退吧。离开之前，他停顿了一下，还是偏过头去，问道：“那时……你为什么要对我降下诅咒？难道是因为你已经提前预知到了这些事情吗？”

魔女愣了愣，好像不知道他在说什么，过了好一会，她才明白过来。她噗嗤一声笑了：“别忘了，大英雄，这里不是正确的历史。而且……如果我真的有诅咒别人的能力，你觉得我会把它浪费在你的身上吗？”

这次，轮到阿周那愣住了：“你是说……”

“没有任何一种魔术可以强迫你去爱你不可能爱上的人。而爱上你的兄长，虽然残酷又讽刺，亦是你自己的心的选择。”她轻声说道，“天命之眼所见之事，如无分歧，皆是不可回避的命运。 **我从来没有诅咒过你，阿周那殿下** ——我只不过是诚实地向你述说了我所预见到的，未来必然会发生的事实而已。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他亦有“那个侧面”

等到迦尔纳带着自己的枪回到阿周那身边，血腥的屠杀已经告一段落了。

阿周那低着头、喘着粗气，站立在尸山血海的正中央，一头黑发全被汗濡湿了，一身白衣几乎滴血不沾。从他的脚下，衍生出大片黑色的影子，四面八方地覆盖在大地上，好像蜘蛛的网。迦尔纳不确定这是什么东西，只觉得十分不祥，但仗着自己拥有刀枪不入的黄金甲，他还是踩了上去。黑色的影子并没有实体，也未阻碍迦尔纳的行进，脚下的触感仍是坚实的大地，于是，枪兵得以顺利地回到自己的御主身边。听见动静，阿周那抬起头来，迦尔纳皱起眉头——那双眼睛依然是银灰色，几乎看不见一点感情的痕迹，冷得不像个人类。

见他终于回来了，阿周那沙哑着嗓子，冷嘲热讽道：“把脏活都留给自己的御主，自己倒是躲得够远啊，Lancer。就这么不想弄脏自己的手吗？”

不大对劲，但迦尔纳不会在阿周那面前退缩。他回答：“如果你的命令的话，我会遵守，但屠杀手无寸铁之人不是我的兴趣。你做得太过火了，阿周那。这样就完全失控，可根本不像是你。而且比起这种事，我认为其他事项更加重要。”

“我知道——你是去给那个女人造坟了吧？”

“你看到了吗？”

“啊，我看到了。这种为了让自己活下去，不断地强占无辜少女的身体，为害一方的魔女，竟然也值得你花上这些时间？”

“原来如此，所以她既是受害者，也是加害者……但无论知不知道，我要做的事情都不会变。不管是多么作恶多端的人，被暴行残害、生命凋零的哀切都是同样的。”

“是吗，你也珍视恶人的性命啊。”

“所有人的性命都值得珍视。”迦尔纳摇头，“善恶与生命的价值无关。”

“哪怕你自己也曾用这双手夺取过许多人的生命？”

“虽然那是我的职责所在，但我仍不会否认死在我手下的人们性命的价值。他们并不比我低贱，只是我稍稍比他们技高一筹而已。”迦尔纳平和地回答，“善与恶，人的生命是否拥有价值，都不是应该交由我来裁定的事情。”

阿周那——不，此时此刻，他已经不确定他是否还该称呼他为阿周那了——他的嘴唇勾勒出微笑的模样，银灰色的眼睛却没有笑意，仍旧是一片冰冷。这副尊容不像迦尔纳所认识的阿周那，反而更接近一个失去了人心的神：“是不裁定，还是不愿裁定？你也是半神，拥有高于人类的视野，只要开启它，你就会看见世间处处是邪恶的人，邪恶的事。而邪恶必须得到肃清和制裁，不然那些善性的存在该如何自处？”

他的话语听上去掷地有声、斩钉截铁，却充斥着致命的矛盾。这的确像是阿周那会有的想法，然而纵使阿周那再怎样有能，再怎样伟大，他依旧只是一个人类。这等断言如若不是从神的口中说出，其结果就如非不是世界陷入疯狂，就是他自己率先疯狂。于是，太阳神之子一字一句地反驳：“是吗，你是这样想的吗？如果是这样的话——你为什么又不惜毁了作为自己战利品的圣杯，也想要给这些邪恶的人们争取一个得救的机会呢？”

这个问题让阿周那愣了一下，如劈下一道雷般，毫无表情的脸上终于出现了一丝裂痕。迦尔纳松开手，让长枪消失在虚空中，脚下，正体不明的黑影在蠢蠢欲动，他无视了心中剧烈的不安和疑惑，一步一步地走向阿周那。眼下，阿周那比其他琐事更重要：“不要让思考钻进了牛角尖里，阿周那。水至清而无鱼，人的世界过于复杂，在黑和白之外，还有许多灰色的地界。即使是半神，只要仍然自认为人，就不应用神的视野去裁决他人。不然，人的精神会承受不住的。”

他站定在阿周那的面前，直直地与他对视，并未发生任何事情，没有突然的爆发，没有拒绝，也没有鄙弃。于是，迦尔纳伸出手来，小心地取出他柔软黑发里的一片落叶。他叹息一声，声音里透出殷切的担忧：“抱歉，这也是我的失误……刚刚，我应该尽全力阻止你的。”

迦尔纳刚刚想收回手，却被一把抓住了。阿周那的眼神清明了过来，黑影逐渐从他脚下褪去，银灰色双眼颜色渐渐加深，重新变回了熟悉的黑白分明。他抓着迦尔纳的手，仿佛抓住了一根救命稻草，魔力剧烈波动着，全身也抖得厉害，即使如此，那只抓着他的手仍然拿捏有度，似乎总在害怕自己过分用力。阿周那弯下腰来，用迦尔纳的手心贴着自己滚烫的额头，轻声说：“不……不，你做得没错，你只是看到了与我不同的东西。那样的情况下，如果你来阻止我，也许我会把你也一起杀掉也说不定。”

太阳神之子眨了眨眼睛：“不愧是阿周那，真有自信。但是，我是不会轻易被你干掉的。”

听见他的话，阿周那局促地笑了一声，放开了他的手，直起身体。几下深呼吸后，他完全恢复了正常，环顾四周的惨象，露出一个比哭还难看的苦笑：“我又做了无药可救的事情了……这简直就是圣杯战争的再现。真讽刺，我明明下定了决心要保护弱小……自己却做出和他们一样的事情来。”

“残杀无辜，祸害妇女，这是毫无疑问的罪行，但凡神智清醒的人类，都不可能忍受。看到那么多尸体和伤痕，我也很难保持冷静。”迦尔纳也抬起头来，环顾四周，脸上却完全看不出“不冷静”的痕迹，“也许他们确实是罪有应得，但阿周那，你还是一脚踏进了灰色的地界。”他回过头，“即使如此，也不能让他们就这样曝尸荒野，还有被杀害的村民的尸体……怎么样，要烧掉吗？”

确实，有他们这两个受过火神加护的半神在这里，处理尸体并不是问题。然而，他却看见阿周那的脸色渐渐地沉了下来：“……不，我想是不需要了。”

顺着他的视线，迦尔纳180度转身。在他身后，是一团聚起来的黑影——仿佛活过来了一般，不断耸动的黑影。从阿周那的脚下褪去后，黑影并未如他所想的那般自行消散，一遇上迦尔纳的目光，它们就如同涨潮时分的海水，温和而缓慢地重新铺开、占据了地面。它顺滑地通过英雄们的脚下，层层包裹在死状千奇百怪的尸体上，只是路过一边仍旧绿意葱葱的大树，树木便迅速地枯萎。在枪兵与魔术师眼前，诡异的黑影“溶解”了满地的空躯壳，从刚刚被阿周那杀死、尚有余温的尸体，到埋葬在碎石山下、已然冰凉的残骸，一根骨头也不剩地吞吃殆尽。

多么不祥的气息啊。自从被召唤到这个特异点以来，迦尔纳第一次感到遍体生寒。明明刚才，在它尚未“活过来”的时候，感觉还没有这样强烈的。它就仿佛是某种生物一样，他甚至可以感觉到它的视线漠不关心地从他们两人身上扫过。而这视线仅仅只是扫过，就让迦尔纳感到连太阳都失去了温度。他感觉得到，这是与从者“同质”的存在：“这是……”

阿周那的脸色也同样十分不好看，但这东西对他的负面影响，似乎没有对迦尔纳那般强烈：“啊，这也是我第一次见到。我曾经听到过，好不容易得以安葬的尸体集体消失不见的传闻，我本以为不过是沙化的大地在不断移动，带走了遗体……但没有想到其实是它。”

“它、是……”迦尔纳连呼吸都有些乱，他艰难而僵硬地问道，“……难道就是，圣杯？”

“更准确地说，应该是圣杯的‘内容物’，是所罗门放进去的黑泥——完全放弃了防御机制，只不断吞食魔力寄宿的肉体，只为最终来临的湮灭之刻养精蓄锐的怪物。”阿周那低声回答，“这东西出现在这里，就说明我们已经离圣杯很近了。”

黑影“进食”完毕之后，便渗入土壤里，消失无踪。它的目的只有尸体，对拥有灵魂的存在没有半分兴趣。他们无法捕捉黑影，无法掌握其行踪，更无法估量其中风险。本来，他们还想在勘查一下现场，可是黑影不仅吞食了尸体，也将这里剩下几乎所有拥有营养价值的东西吃光的吃光，腐蚀的腐蚀。

“竟然这么贪心。”阿周那打开自己的行囊，之前迦尔纳采来、作为储备粮食放在里面的新鲜果实，已经尽数化为了黑色的残渣，他翻找了一下，幸好水和干粮都还没事。

“还能坚持多久？”迦尔纳问。

“三天，如果我比较节省的话，一周也行。”阿周那说完，抬起头看到他皱起的眉头，又补充道，“没事的。在储备耗尽之前我们就会到达圣杯跟前。”

“那么在那之后呢？”迦尔纳尖锐地反问，“你要怎么离开？”

“到时的事，到时再说。”阿周那回答，“要相信被神明所爱的男人的幸运值。”

这或许是第一次，阿周那对他开了个玩笑。也是第一次，迦尔纳竟被阿周那堵得哑口无言。

他们只得就这么出发了。

或许是因为终于接近了终点，阿周那看起来整个人都十分奇怪，好像同时感到如释重负，与心事重重。迦尔纳本想问他，盛满黑泥的圣杯是否也会对其拥有者的精神造成一定的影响，是否会造成他像刚才那样突然“反转”，但他并没有这个余裕。再往后，每前进一步，都像是行走在刀尖上。

死去的大地一望无际，已经彻底没有了遮蔽视线的障碍物，然而只要越过了一条特定的“线”，明明从远处看发觉不了丝毫异常的天空就瞬间变化为妖异的血红。空气中的魔力浓度明显失衡了，太阳的身姿已经看不见，越是前进，红色就越是浓郁，就连白天和黑夜都变得难以分辨，只有头顶上的巨大光带依然存在于那里，令人不安的存在感。

假如不是有阿周那这个“罗盘”在，他们或许会在这一片鲜红里迷失方向。

“上次我接近的时候，它使用的是魔力织就、让人失去方向感的浓雾。”阿周那自言自语般说道，“这次是……‘他者封印·鲜血神殿’？实际持有神秘的主人根本不在这里，这也只能是个徒有其表的仿制品……”

真的只是个仿制品而已吗？

迦尔纳无从得知阿周那是否能感觉到他此时感受到的压力。他者封印·鲜血神殿本应是用吸血的女妖用来收集人类魔力的工具——可为什么身为人类的阿周那看起来安然无恙，迦尔纳却连脚步都感觉沉重呢？

没有迦勒底的支援，施舍的英雄只能自己检查自己状态：呼吸有些微凝滞；作为心脏的灵核有刺痛感；脚步沉重，好像腿上吊了30公斤左右的坠物，在他与阿周那之间，魔力流通的速度有明显的放缓。除此以外，没有什么不能忍受的。迦尔纳注视着阿周那的背影，因为时间宝贵，他走得很快，仿佛是要自己的身体遗忘它身为人类躯体的极限，只是不知疲倦地前进着。这种时候，他应该主动灵体化，或者向御主报告这个情况，“再这样前进下去或许会很危险”——可是，危险不就是他们到这里来的目的吗？

无论发生什么，他们都要抵达圣杯脚下，谁也没抱着回去的希望。那么，危险大一点，还是小一点，又有什么区别呢？只要是御主的心愿，是必须完成之事，迦尔纳就是用爬的也会爬过去，更别说这么一点小小的障碍。

于是，迦尔纳闭上了自己的嘴，让沉默封缄了这片空间。这是最后的距离了，圣杯就在眼前。任何会拖慢速度的动作，说话，交谈，抱怨，都是多余之物。

怀抱唯一的希望，他们仍然继续前进。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间很少，但愿望很多

就这样，也不知道高强度的急行军持续了多久。头顶的太阳已经不可见，两个人都无从知晓时间的流逝。直到突然之间，他们再度越过了某一条“线”，而后，世界恢复了色彩，眼前突然变得清明一片。

天已经完全黑了，万里无云的夜空依然繁星点点，全不在乎大地上的异变。他们正站在一个皎白的沙丘上，借着头顶的月光，自上而下地俯视着一片广袤的绿洲。就仿佛是行使了令死者苏生的奇迹一般，死去的大地在这里复活，郁郁葱葱的树木与蓝丝带般的河流汇聚在这里，干燥而炎热的空气里霎时间充盈着浓重的潮气。风拂过树叶的声音与水流击打石头的声音也许确实悦耳，然而，这里安静得诡异，迦尔纳连一只兔子的动静都感觉不到。

“假象。”阿周那说着，手心升起一团无温度的火焰，他抬高这魔术的光芒，好让它照耀到更远的地方。在他们眼前，出现的光景更加奇怪。

树梢之上，大约三十公分的位置，凭空出现了一座巨大的岩山。它几乎高耸入云，像个规模过于庞大的海市蜃楼，阴森森地浮现在半空中。阿周那说：“那才是真正的模样。圣杯的反应就从里面传来。”

他迈出脚，脚步奇迹般地悬浮在了半空，仿佛空气中突然出现了一座看不见的桥。阿周那走了两步，回过头来，看着罕见地露出惊讶之色的迦尔纳：“你在干什么？还不赶紧跟上来。”

这想必又是什么魔术师的诡计吧？迦尔纳迟疑了一下，同样抬起脚，跟随了阿周那的步伐。

神奇的是，他也可以如自己的御主那般“悬浮”起来，然而真正踩上去，他便明白了原因。脚下的空气拥有真实地面的触感，而在他身下三十寸的、这片生命盎然的绿洲，才是假象。

“圣杯的保护色，处于虚假与真实边界，模棱两可的绿洲。”阿周那解释道，“假如真的有人可以不畏万难，跨过那一片骇人的沙土与鲜血神殿的天空，圣杯就会奖励给他们希望。只要不探究真相，不以知性威胁神秘的生命力，绿洲就是真实的。”

万能的魔力结晶，吸取了全部的资源后，借助着神代的大气与充沛的神秘，简直就像是取代了星球的抑止力——盖亚本身一样，连玩弄星球表侧的现实这样的事情，也能做到。

迦尔纳点点头，刚想给出点尖刻的评价，声音却被卡在了喉咙口。突然之间，他无法呼吸了——这感觉，就像是周身的空气突然被抽干，就像是在鲜血神殿中的不适成千上百倍地加重，攫住他的心脏，沉下他的脚步，麻痹他的感知。不要说做出回答，迦尔纳连保持平衡都难以做到。他猛地跌倒在地，只能用长枪勉强支撑自己的身体，阿周那似乎在大声说着什么，但他听不到。此时此刻，迦尔纳的脑海中充斥着的，是仿佛由无数人一起尖叫组成的声音。

难以名状的声音，无法理解的语言，充斥着恶意，满载着不甘，那是来自圣杯“内容物”的呐喊。“怜悯”之理的兽身上坠下了一滴泪，那泪珠化为黑色的污泥，将圣杯填满。

迦尔纳使不上力气，凭他一个人，是不可能与这东西对抗的，他脑子里像是有无数只爪子在玻璃上刮拉，被吵得晕头转向。他没有想到，既然遭到了所有者的拒绝，时至今日圣杯战争都不算是真正结束了，而他仍然会被判定为参加圣杯战争的从者，与圣杯发生联系；他更没有想到这东西竟然还会有自己的意识。这不是有意针对他的攻击，若是“它们”真的对迦尔纳起了杀心，迦尔纳是不可能反抗得了的。而现在他听到的，不过是堆积在黑泥之中，徘徊了三千年之久的回响。

阿周那试图摇醒他，迦尔纳却无暇回应。一片黑影急速掠过半空中，掠过他们脚下，像是没看到他们一样，朝着海市蜃楼的岩山冲了过去。就这样，随着它身影在夜色里消失不见，迦尔纳脑中的声音也一同消失不见了。

他眨眨眼睛，恢复了神智。阿周那正单膝跪地，双手捧在他的肩膀上，不断呼唤他的名字，一脸的紧张。迦尔纳下意识地摸了摸脸，却摸了一手的血——他竟然流鼻血了。

“你这家伙，突然之间是怎么了？没问题吗？”阿周那问。

“嗯，我没有、问题。”他勉强回答着，试图站起身来，“比起这个……刚刚那个影子消失的方向，应该就是圣杯的所在地。我们应该尽快……”

“不行。”阿周那斩钉截铁地拒绝了他，“你这种状态也想去摧毁圣杯？”

“只要还有魔力放出宝具，我的状态怎样都无所谓吧。”迦尔纳擦掉脸上的血，反问道，“反正圣杯被毁坏的一瞬间，我就会死。在那之前我是万全状态，还是受损状态，有什么关系吗？”

他自以为自己说得很有道理，可阿周那不仅没有丝毫被说服的迹象，甚至看起来有些被激怒了。魔术师保持着单膝跪地的姿势，瞪圆了眼睛，愤怒又震惊地盯着他，如果是弓兵的阿周那，他摆出这副架势就意味着两个人五秒之后就要打起来了。但魔术师的阿周那没有那么冲动，他一如既往地化解了自己的情绪，压低声音，强硬地说：“现在我才是做决定的那个人，Lancer。”

迦尔纳颇为不解地注视着眼前这个男人：“那我就更不能理解了，明明目标已经近在眼前了……”

“这是两回事，命令就是命令。”阿周那坚持道，“难道你想违抗你的御主吗？”

利用自己御主的身份，实在是有够狡猾的。迦尔纳低下头，沉默地思考了一会儿，才回答：“……我明白了。就按你喜欢的方式来做吧。”

他们都心知肚明，这也许是最后一次露天扎营，是他们相处的最后一个晚上。

篝火燃起之后，他们便不再说话了。这种时候，说什么好像都不大合适。两个人并排而坐，没过多久，阿周那就注意到迦尔纳开始困了。施舍的英雄脑袋一点一点的，呼吸都变得深邃绵长，身体好像已经睡着了，只是意识还在靠着毅力强撑。他在心里叹了口气，将迦尔纳拉过来，让他靠在自己身上。

他一口一口地吃着干粮，迦尔纳依偎着他，体温本就比常人高的太阳神之子仿佛一个温暖的小火炉。

“这样简直就像是一起在外面漂泊的贫穷夫妻一样。”迦尔纳说。

“你这家伙嘴巴里偶尔也会说出些好话啊。”阿周那轻声回答。

“阿周那？”

“什么？”

“虽然这么说有些对不起迦勒底的御主……但是能被你召唤过来，我觉得很高兴。”

“这种好像临终遗言一样的话就不必说了。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳平静地说，“我还以为夫妻之间就该坦诚相对呢。”

“……”这个人是睡迷糊了吧？阿周那摇了摇头，但并不想驳斥他，也不想吐槽他，嘴角反而露出了自己也没发现的无奈微笑。过了一会儿，像是灵光一闪般，他心血来潮地问道，“说到这个……你又是为什么会参与到圣杯战争里来呢？”

“只要有御主向我求助，我就会回应，仅此而已。很奇怪吗？”

“很像是你会给的回答，但我不是这个意思。”阿周那停顿了一下，“但凡参加圣杯战争的从者，总是有自己的愿望的。你呢？假如说有朝一日你可以与你的御主一同把圣杯握在手里，你会许下什么愿望？”

迦尔纳望着没有温度的篝火，阿周那的每一句话他都听在耳朵里。他微微抬起头，仰视着阿周那的侧脸，问道：“这个很重要吗？”

阿周那稍稍偏过头：“……只是好奇心罢了。”

施舍的英雄思考了一下，他本来想一如既往地告诉他，自己并没有任何要托付给圣杯的愿望，这次也是一样。然而，这过去的几天里，他知道了太多自己本不会有机会知道的事情，原本空无一物的心境也有了些许改变。也许，在阿周那面前，在这个阿周那面前，他确实是有些别的话该说的。

就像光芒需要黑暗，善良也需要邪恶一样，故事总需要一个反派，而战争也需要一个输家。对此，他已经接受了自己的最终命运，没有什么怨恨，也没有什么后悔，他的责任已经尽到了。

他曾经真实地希望能与阿周那决一死战，也同阿周那一样相信着，只要他们还是他们，结局就只能如此——那时他脑子里尽是这种想法。在面对阿周那时，迦尔纳并没有游刃有余的余地，他总是值得他使出全力。握着武器立于战场大地上的武士们，谁不是抱着必胜的决心呢？毋庸置疑，那时，他也是渴望胜利的，即使并没有绝对的自信自己是否可以做到，他也渴望着杀死阿周那，证明自己才是更强的那个。

不过，在战斗的热血冲上脑之后、飙升的肾上腺素水平降低下来的冷静里，他偶尔也会忍不住想，假如这宿业最终的结果，是他死去，而阿周那活下来，那会怎么样呢？

如果真的是这样，如果注定是他要落败，是他要陨落在这片大地上——那他希望活下来的阿周那能够幸福。

他要长长久久地活下去，娶妻生子，儿孙满堂，在一张柔软宽敞的床上，被爱他的人们环绕着寿终正寝；又或者他不愿如此，只想要成为无拘无束的清风与雷云，那么自由自在地过完这一生也无可厚非。他要比迦尔纳长寿，比迦尔纳快乐，比迦尔纳富足，等到不可避免的终结来临，他希望阿周那能露出笑容、自豪地挺起胸膛，说这是很好，很长的一生，并无遗憾。

这个想法直到如今也没有变。在迦尔纳心中，阿周那总是值得最好的。

如果可以的话，他也希望他可以记得自己，记得迦尔纳曾经存在于世，对一生孤独的迦尔纳而言，没有比这更加贵重的回报了；但是，又假若想起迦尔纳只会让他伤心难过，那么……

“……嗯，忘掉我也没有关系。”迦尔纳轻声回答。

这个回答，与阿周那的问题可谓是牛头不对马嘴，或许只是他真的太累了吧，说完，他便滑入了梦乡，全没有觉察到被他当作靠枕的身体轻轻地震动了一下。阿周那坐在原地，感受着他的兄长平稳的呼吸，与全身倚靠在他身上的重量，这一次，他伸出手，终于不再害怕碰触到他，拨开了他白色的头发，小心翼翼地抚过他的脸颊。

他多么希望这一刻可以永恒停留，然而命运留给他们的时间，总是太少太少了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那么，这里就是说再见的地方了

那天夜里，披星戴月赶路的弓兵第一次接通了迦勒底的通讯频道。

“喂，喂喂，阿周那，你听得到吗？”清冽的女声通过灵子通讯传来，然而，没有影像。

阿周那一边脚下不停，一边回答：“是达·芬奇吗？”

“啊，终于联络上你了！”达·芬奇听上去很是松了口气，“这下就是我赢了和罗马尼的打赌了，等会要找他收费多少才好呢……”

“请不要拿别人的生死来打赌，你们就不觉得这样很恶劣吗？”阿周那无奈地打断她。

吐槽完毕后，他将至今为止的事态转达给了万能的天才。频道里时不时传来令人不安的噪音，两方都不知道通讯可以维持多久，直到对面终于传来一声“我知道了”，阿周那才算是稍稍放了点心。

“在你分享情报的时候，我们这边也做了一点分析。”达芬奇说，“确实，前方距离你大约一百公里的位置有不同寻常的高魔力反应，这种规模只能是圣杯——不，比回收过来的一般圣杯还要再宏大个五到十倍的样子。我本来以为是显示数值出现了偏差，但假如它吸干了这片大地的灵脉，这就解释得通了。”

“那么，毁掉圣杯真的可以解决目前所有的问题吗？”

“没错，解决得了哦。魔术师的你可真了不起呀，即便没有迦勒底的情报分析能力，也立刻就抓住了重点。那个圣杯，假如放着不管的话，确实可以维持现状，但不可能持久。作为锚点的圣杯不断壮大自己，与来自泛人类史时间线的修正力对抗，正因如此，用于维持生态的保护结界才会不断缩小。再这样下去，所有生命的毁灭甚至说不定会比圣杯爆发还要更早到来。”

阿周那顺着她的话说了下去：“……所以说，才需要一刻也不能耽误地要毁掉圣杯，趁早修正这个特异点，说不定还能有更多的人活下来。”

“完全正确，不愧是印度的大英雄。”

然而，这样的恭维却完全没有让阿周那一展愁眉，相反，他语气更冷了：“但是，为了他的计划他却打算牺牲迦尔纳。这种做法，我不能苟同。”

“哎呀，你竟然是这么想的吗？我本来还想提醒你一下，无论发生什么情况都务必要把迦尔纳活着带回来……看来没有多此一举的必要了呢。”

“别误会。”阿周那立刻反驳，“这并不代表我对迦尔纳有什么多余的感觉。只要给我机会，我一定会动手杀了他。我只是不能容忍别的什么人抢在我之前下手。”

虽然这么说，他也没有哪一次是真的下了手的，应该夸奖迦尔纳强韧，还是指出这“杀心”的本质呢？达·芬奇只是无声地摇了摇头：“那可不是‘别的什么人’，是你自己哦？我调查了一下，你们的各项数据都是完全相同的，他和你灵魂本质相同，怎么看都是一个人。不，或者更准确地说，是 **你与他相同** ，才对吧？”

“他在概念上才是更接近于英灵座上完全体的那个阿周那，而不像我这个从者，只是作为弓兵的一个侧面——你是想这么说，对吗？”阿周那轻蔑地笑了一声，“别开玩笑了。明明梦寐以求的猎物就在眼前，却选择了如此屈辱的方式，再次让自己的名誉和荣耀蒙尘！是时光蹉跎让他变得软弱了吗？我不会承认这样的家伙的。”

“虽然目前还没有直接的证据，但我不认为这就是实情。”达·芬奇说，“嗯？等一下。阿周那，先停一停——你不可以再继续前进了。”

阿周那闻言，猛地刹住了车：“怎么了？”

“前方有奇怪的反应。这是……”她的声音低了下去，“……粗暴的防御机制，不完全的神秘仿制品，而且有这么大的规模……美杜莎会很困扰的吧。”

“到底怎么了？”

“再往前的话可就危险了。”达·芬奇说道，“圣杯的所在地点，被大约直径有五十到七十公里的巨大环形带包围着。这可不是一般的东西，贸然穿过的话，就算你有令咒的魔力加持也会被吸到蒸发的。”

“是这样吗？”阿周那反问，“但另一个‘我’带着迦尔纳穿越了这一地带，这是我追踪的结果，不会有错的。”

“环形带的中央区域确实可以侦测到生命反应，但是魔术师的你是圣杯战争的胜利者，可以无视圣杯的防御机制。这是只有圣杯的所有者和他的从者才可以安全穿过的死亡地带，对所有者本人不会有影响，对迦尔纳君可能只是有点难受，但对身为落单从者的你，就像是单枪匹马横跨沼泽一样，不管你留神不留神，都只有死路一条。”

阿周那皱起眉头，穿着皮鞋的脚尖试探性地在那一条“线”上踩了一下，空间顿时泛起了涟漪，他的鞋子冒起了烟。他在心底骂了一句脏话，连忙收回了脚：“那要怎么办？”

“稍安勿躁，我正在思考。”达·芬奇快速地回答，“我姑且问一句——你会飞吗？”

“……啊？”

“不要担心，我只是问问而已。”天才的语调十分轻松，“比起这个，你最好开始后退，立刻，马上。”

“什么？”阿周那刚刚发出这两个音节，便迎面被烫了一下，他连忙闪身后退。多亏了这一声提醒，他只是手背与胳膊上受了点擦伤，没有将整个半身都赔进去。用魔力织就的衣服与皮肉很快便恢复原状，他抬起头，眺望四周，虽然彼此之间距离都颇远，但他依然能看见，正有数不清数目的黑影顺着地面，朝着同一个方向游去。

“高魔力反应的位置突然变了。”达·芬奇低声说，“圣杯……正在移动。”

迦尔纳的直觉其实并没有错，与所罗门的圣杯接近到这个地步还扎营休息，并不是个好主意。

当然，这并不是责怪，也不是阿周那判断失误，因为此时此刻此地此景全都已经越过了人类常识领域。在这个狭小的范围内，得到了如此之多的有利条件，圣杯究竟能制造出多么奇诡的现象，无人能知。

阿周那是先醒来的那一个，他立刻就觉察到了异样。虽说长途跋涉后，不知不觉就睡着了并不奇怪，可阿周那并不是一般人类，打从幼年开始，他就惯于严格地监控自己的身体状况，无意识间陷入睡眠对他而言反而是危险的信号。迦尔纳没有靠在他身上，转而靠在了岩壁上，还维持着他昨晚睡着时的那个姿势。没错，岩壁——他们的位置已经完全变了，眼前再没有什么开阔的天空、燃起的篝火、虚假的绿洲、广袤的沙漠，而变成了一个阴暗的岩洞。

什么样的东西可以神不知鬼不觉地移动两个成年男性，还不暴露一丁点气息？魔术师立刻出了一身冷汗，清醒了站起身来，观察四周的情况。岩洞的形状如同一条长长的回廊，两侧并不宽阔，头顶上方的空间则异常地高。这样的空间本应是伸手不见五指的黑暗，如今他能够勉强看清四周，纯粹只是因为头顶上存在一个微弱的光源。

圣杯，本该流出无色透明内容物的魔力结晶，此时只是一个隐隐散发出不祥红光的黑色孔洞。对追求根源的魔术师而言，这是他们追求了万世的智慧之门；对欲望深重的人而言，这是开启所有求而不得梦想的万能钥匙；但对阿周那而言，它只是一个长在大地母亲身上的坏疽。

这不是他第一次见到圣杯，但上一次见面时，它还不能让他这样出一身鸡皮疙瘩。圣杯还尚未被填满，四处捕食的黑影还没有全部回来，但假如对此时的它使用宝具，从空洞中倾盆而下的黑泥一样能在狭小的洞穴里制造出一场不亚于山洪爆发的奇观。

不过，那也是还打算活着从这里逃出去的人才会思考的事了。

梦寐以求的目标近在眼前，阿周那却没有任何他以为自己会有的感想——没有兴奋，没有愤怒，没有感伤，他只是盯着眼前的异景，放空了思考。过了片刻，他突然抬起手，戴着白手套的指尖无需咏唱便发射出了一颗魔弹，擦过迦尔纳的耳边，将施舍的英雄背后蠢蠢欲动的黑影击碎。

迦尔纳并没有太大的神色变化，他偏过头，只是对自己竟然没有发觉这个危险感到不可思议。借着魔术一瞬间的光芒，他终于得以看见，在他身后蔓延到幽深黑暗里的岩壁上，密密麻麻地攀附着无数同样的黑影。它们静止不动，齐齐望着圣杯，没有任何动作，仿佛一群沉睡的蝙蝠，又仿佛信徒们在进行某种顶礼膜拜的仪式。

他之所以没能觉察即将发生的袭击，仅仅只是因为黑影的不祥气息满坑满谷到处都是，每一片都有突然发动袭击的可能性。

阿周那轻声嘱咐：“小心点。到了这里，这些东西可就不讲原则了，只要是会动的东西，它们什么都吃。”

“原来如此。”迦尔纳回答，“要清除它们吗？”

“数量太多，白费功夫，没完没了。”阿周那简略地回答，“还不如尽快把圣杯——”

——还不如尽快把圣杯给毁掉，一劳永逸地解决问题。

像是突然意识到了什么，阿周那猛地打住了话语。迦尔纳仰望着头顶上圣杯发出的微弱红光，举世闻名的坏嘴巴直戳痛点：“那么，这里就是说再见的地方了。”

“……”

迦尔纳走上前去，挡在他与圣杯之间。杀神之枪于虚空中现形，在他手里转了一圈：“御主，请下命令。没有令咒的话，我无法破坏圣杯。”

“……”

“阿周那？”

他回过头，他的御主正杵在原地动也不动，迦尔纳不解地歪了歪脑袋：“难道是还有什么没完成的事情吗？”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 领教诸神之王的慈悲吧

岂止是还有未竟之事。

那样白驹过隙般一个回眸的时间里，阿周那想了很多。

此前，他总觉得许多事不必要让迦尔纳知道，于是语焉不详，于是轻轻揭过，可到了最后的时刻，他又开始后悔，似有千言万语想要诉说，又不知从何说起。

十年的时间，短暂又漫长。他几乎去过了迦尔纳曾待过的每一个地方，走访了每一位尚且在世、还记得迦尔纳的人，他认为自己好像有更加了解他，却又常常觉得更加不懂他了。阿周那往往被人评价为是一个被动且冷漠的人，他从没有想要主动去了解过什么人，迦尔纳是第一个，也是最后一个。

可这算是什么呢？在杀死了一个人之后，才想要去理解他的过往人生，他的喜怒哀乐，又有什么意义？

或许，他想要赎罪。

或许，他想要受到谴责。

又或许，谴责与赎罪也都无关紧要，他只是像个渴水的旅人一样，拼命想要感受迦尔纳留下的余温罢了。

无论是哪一个，都已经太迟了。他的手中已经空无一物，他渴望的东西被永远地定格在了他过去的生命里。

多么愚蠢，多么悲哀的男人啊——明明自己就是凶手，阿周那还是害怕“迦尔纳”这个存在就此消失。迦尔纳的火葬礼后，他在贴着心口的位置留下了最后的一对黄金耳环，视若珍宝地保存着。这件事，他没有告诉过任何人，甚至在迦尔纳本人面前也只字不提，这不仅是他永恒的秘密，还是他想尽可能永远地留存下去的证据，是他自己也解释不了的偏执。仿佛只要在世界的某一个角落里保存着这样东西，迦尔纳就不算是真正死去了，还能够活在某个他不知道的地方，给他的心灵带来一点慰藉。可是，耳环从迦尔纳化为灰烬的那一刻起就失去了光泽，没有保存半点其主人的风采。最后，他不仅不能睹物思人，反而常常被这小东西折磨得夜不能寐，即使如此，他也舍弃不掉、遗忘不了，如同一个追着太阳的影子奔跑的孩子，在自己的执念里越陷越深。

他当然明白，哀悼与凭吊都只是被留下之人的一厢情愿，与迦尔纳本人无关；他自己在这十年间的纠结、跋涉、挣扎与思过，也都和眼前的亡灵没有半点关系。无人能为他的心负责。可在那时，仅仅只有一小会，仅仅只是一瞬间，他想放下所有无聊的矜持和尊严，告诉他自己是爱他的。他想将这份从生前延续到死后的执着，将这份永恒缠绕在他灵魂上的思念托付给他，他想对他说，请你原谅一个不可救药的男人迟到的觉悟，晚来的告白，和自我满足的单相思。

可到最后，他还是没有办法把这样直接的心意传达给对方，愚蠢的男人到最后还是执迷不悟。只是一瞬间的动摇，阿周那便很快恢复了正常，他抬起头对迦尔纳微笑了一下，说道：“不，我只是突然想到一件事，在这之前，必须告诉你才行……早些时候，我确实是欺骗了你的。”

“你是指什么？”

“我之所以不再使用弓，并不是因为甘狄拔断掉了。甘狄拔还很好，是我舍弃了它。”

“为什么？”

“因为我只要一拉开弓，就会感觉到比以往更强大的千斤压力。”阿周那回答，“有一个人，像是攀附在我弓弦上的心魔，只要我试图放箭，他就会在我的耳边轻声低语，让我心神不宁……我就是这样才再也无法使用弓箭了。”

迦尔纳呆滞了一下，以阿周那的标准，这已经是非常直白的话语了，但对迦尔纳，只是这样还远远不够。枪兵思考了一下，点了点头，自以为善解人意地回答：“原来如此，竟然连最心仪的弓术都可以舍弃，那个人对你一定相当重要吧。”

阿周那也呆滞了：“……………………是啊。”

“那么，事不宜迟，再这么闲聊下去，时间就要没有了。御主，该使用令咒了。”

阿周那重重地叹了口气，只觉得所有的兴致都被一扫而光。好吧，“希望可以传达自己的心情”这种想法，果然到底还是他自己想得太多了。天授的英雄自暴自弃地抬起了左手，白手套之下，鲜红令咒发动了起来，一道，两道，瞬间为迦尔纳注入了巨大量的魔力。杀神之枪的枪尖燃烧起熊熊烈火，迦尔纳再次抬起头，凝望着头顶的目标。

然而，他却没有立刻开始真名解放，只是转过头来，认真地对阿周那说：“要做的事情都已经完成了吧，阿周那？那么，轮到我了。”他上前一步，右手指尖轻轻点了点阿周那的胸口，阿周那不解其意，他低下头，看见心口处，隔着一层薄薄的衣物，有什么东西正散发出闪耀的金光，温暖，平和——那是他一路上刻意未曾对迦尔纳提过半个字的，藏在他心口处的黄金耳环。

“……！”阿周那惊得倒吸了一口冷气，“迦尔纳，你这家伙是什么时候……！”

“我的耳环，你一直都带在身上啊。”迦尔纳回答，“我使用宝具不会影响到它，这样很好。即便只是一小部分，‘日轮啊，化作甲胄’（Kavacha and Kundala）也可以从圣杯毁灭的冲击波中保护你。”

“只要我还活着，你就不会有事。”迦尔纳轻轻眯起那双青绿色的眼睛，温柔地说道，“你不能死在这里，阿周那。你要忘掉在这里发生过的悲惨与痛苦，活着离开，活着回到正确的历史上，回到自己本应拥有的人生中，回到爱你的人，和你爱的人身边。”

“你比任何人都优秀，比任何人都正直，也比任何人都苛待你自己。但是你抵达了比任何人都更高的地方，完成了拯救者的伟业，你已经不需要再背负着十字架前行了，因为你早已无愧于‘闪耀王冠’的名字。”

“阿周那，能够作为你的对手，你的从者，我十分荣幸；而作为你的兄长，我永远以你为骄傲。”

“那么，这就是真的再见了。”

“亲爱的阿周那，我祝你能自由。”

他最后留给他的，依然是一个微笑。

迦尔纳的脚尖轻轻点地，身体便飞离了地面，朝着圣杯而去。黑影们骚动起来，巨大的噪音顿时淹没了阿周那所有的话语。再没有任何事刻意干涉迦尔纳的专注，他解除了全身的黄金甲胄，将枪尖高高抬起，清澈的双眼凝视着盈满污泥的孔洞，没有一丝迟疑。

“领教诸神之王的慈悲吧——”

就这样，视野内的世界化为了火海。

“日轮啊，顺从死亡”（Vasavi Shakti），是由雷光与烈焰组成的极高能量光束，因为其传说的加持，任何拥有概念与实体的物品都无法承受这一击。这是迦尔纳付出了极大的代价之后才获得的宝具，是赋予了他光辉，也夺走了他性命的神之武器。从真名解放，到宝具解放的这段时间里，阿周那只来得及使用了一个术式，他不顾代价地大规模使用自己的魔力，护住了迦尔纳的灵核。随后，几乎刺瞎他眼睛的强光和黑泥的洪流便吞没了他。

如果他确实还是在用理智思考，一定会率先责问自己到底在想什么。毕竟，圣杯就等同于从者降临到星球表侧的通行证，一旦圣杯遭到毁坏，从者就必然回归到座上，这就好比切断了苹果的蒂，苹果就必然落到地上一样，是毋庸置疑的不可抗力。因而，御主所有的自保手段都该用在自己身上，这是作为一个御主最基本的常识。从者的死本就没有价值，亡灵总有一天要回到他们该去的地方，这不过是必要的牺牲，是附带的损伤。消灭一个亡灵的幻影，就能拯救万人的性命，想都不用想也知道该作何选择。

即使如此，他的本能（心）仍然给出了与理智截然不同的答案。

“日轮啊，化作甲胄”可以减少伤害，但不能把伤害无效化。在这么近的距离下接受圣杯的冲击波，哪怕只有十分之一伤害，也足以重伤一个普通人了。假如是这样，那么距离圣杯更近的迦尔纳即便是直接蒸发了也毫不稀奇，阿周那顾不上自己，他顾不上皮肤上传来的灼烧感，顾不上空间压缩给身体造成的压迫，顾不上扑面而来的雷光、火焰与高浓度魔力碎片，使出全身的力气护住迦尔纳的灵核。眼前一会儿是强光，一会儿是深不见底的黑暗，耳中则是几乎震破鼓膜的巨响，阿周那的五感几乎完全丧失了功能。但是没关系的，他还存在，他们魔力的纽带还没有断开。在那一刻，他忘掉了一切，不再是守护世界的救世主，不再是守护人民的王子殿下，不再是守护家族的保护者，不再是守护国家的大英雄， **他只是阿周那** ，只是一个被焦灼和绝望长久炙烤、一无所有的男人，他只有这一次机会——他不想 **再一次** 失去他。

这个过程实在是太过煎熬，太过漫长，所有感官一同过载的情况下，他一定是在某一个节点上失去了意识，倒在了地上。过了好一会儿，直到耳鸣和眼前的白光逐渐消退，阿周那才终于重新站了起来。身体很痛，痛得连到底什么地方在痛都无法分辨，连呼吸好像都成了一种负担。他还无法保持平衡，身体不住地倾倒、磕碰在坚硬的岩壁和地面上，但他仍在前进。迦尔纳还没有死，他还可以感觉得到……

眼前模糊成一片的光景终于清晰了一点，头顶的光源消失了，取而代之的是在各处继续燃烧的火焰，照明了他的眼前。他确实成功地保护了迦尔纳的灵核，但也仅仅只有灵核而已。施舍的英雄正面承受了圣杯所有的反噬，其他所有的身体已经尽数消失殆尽，唯有被他死死地保护住的灵核还完好无损，它掉落在地上，发出一声钝响，些许黯淡的橙黄色光芒微弱地闪烁着。

阿周那跪了下来，双手小心翼翼地拢住这颗灵核。这是他第一次亲眼看见从者的灵核，但他知道，理论上说来，它的颜色应该更加耀眼才是。即便阿周那已经尽了自己的全力，这颗灵核仍然受到了很大的伤害，假若不赶紧注入魔力，迦尔纳仍然会消失。

但是，魔术师的消耗早已超出了平日的水准，他已经不剩多少力气，更不要说他自己也受了伤，即便他愿意在这里榨干自己的生命，也未必能补足迦尔纳所需要的魔力量。阿周那焦急地四下张望，无助地思考着有没有什么解决的方法，直到无意间看见了自己烧焦的手套，在那层薄薄的布料下，他烧伤的手背上，还剩下最后一道红色的印记，昭示着他和迦尔纳最后的联系。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你将前进，而我会留下

一下。两下。三下。

就仿佛是空间被整个打碎了一般，阿周那用了三支箭，将眼前岩山的侧面彻底击碎，把内部的空洞暴露了出来。他实在是着急，并没有那个美国时间去慢慢地寻找入口。在提示他“圣杯的移动停止了”之后，迦勒底的通讯就断了，幸而在那之前，他已经找到了他者封印·鲜血神殿的结印点，并一箭射穿了它，解除了那段烦人的防御机制。然而，随着一阵剧烈的震动，这个特异点自行消散的速度开始指数级增长，多亏了圣杯自行转移的这一段路，阿周那省了不少时间。他毫不犹豫，纵身一跃，跳进了被自己炸开的坑洞里。

被他的暴力行为激起的尘土散去后，他第一眼便看见了那个一身白衣的男人——不，现在应该叫做一身灰衣，或者一身血衣才对。魔术师阿周那单膝跪在地上，模样十分狼狈，看上去精疲力竭，然而更加狼狈的，是他怀里抱着的另一个男人。迦尔纳完全失去了意识，他本就是个白皙的男人，如今更是死一样的苍白和稀薄，即便是这样巨大的动静，也没能唤回他的神智，迦尔纳只是无知无觉地被他拢在怀里。

看见站在眼前的弓兵，魔术师惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛：“你不是应该还在几十公里外……怎么会突然出现在这里？”

而年轻的弓兵毫不客气，冲上去便给他脸上来了一记友情破颜拳：“我是飞过来的！”

这也是实话。若不是依靠魔力放出（炎）来进行高速移动，即便是阿周那也不可能做到日行千里。

魔术师被他打了个措手不及，他不得不放开怀里的迦尔纳，痛苦地蜷着身体后退了两步，阿周那趁机把迦尔纳抢了过来，粗略地检查了一遍枪兵的状况——身体一片冰凉，魔力反应非常低，生命体征几乎要消失了，假如不进行资源补充，怕是下一秒就消失也毫不意外。他抬起头，把自己本应展示出的对宿敌的不屑都忘了个精光，只是愤怒地厉声质问：“你对他做了什么？！”

然而，弓兵的失算之处在于，他还是轻看了眼前这个伤痕累累的魔术师，对方毕竟也是阿周那。话音刚落，一个白色的影子就从他的眼前掠过，速度之快，料是弓箭手的千里眼也不能看清他的身姿。魔术师一只手掐住弓兵的两颊，以惊人的力气将他推了出去，掼在了岩壁上。

被撞飞的只有他，不知道这魔术师用了什么办法，迦尔纳竟然被丝毫不动地留在了原地，只有弓兵被他撞得头晕眼花，武器都脱了手，滑落到一边。魔术师迅速地瞟了一眼，低声说：“那不是你的甘狄拔，而是我的。原来如此，你找到它了啊。”

什么样的魔术师，受了这么重的伤还能有这么大的力气？弓兵阿周那想要反抗，但他的手就像是铁箍一样，把他死死地扣在原地。在神秘互相对抗的法则里，古老的神秘只能靠更古老的神秘才能击破。从者受到降灵仪式规模的限制，能够展现出的灵基永远只有“真正的自己”的某一个“侧面”，身为侧面的他，在神秘度上比起活着的阿周那而言远远不及，因而无论力气多么大，魔力多么充沛，弓兵阿周那都难以与魔术师阿周那匹敌。

魔术师的眼睛死死地盯住那双与自己一模一样的眼睛。他露出的笑容，与阿周那绝不想让别人看见的那个微笑如出一辙：“‘天授的英雄’，有时候我也觉得这简直就像是诅咒一样。只要我需要什么，诸神总会将此物双手奉上，哈哈……哪怕我要的正是我自己也一样。”

“……！”他的发言让阿周那感到一阵窒息，然而弓兵并不能说出话来。魔术师并没有散发出杀气，可他的眼神却非常危险。他想要召唤出自己的甘狄拔，实在做不到的话，拔出小刀也行，可思考却像是被看透了，魔术师另一只空出来的手巧妙地压制在他的手腕上，逼迫他得不了力。

虽然放弃弓术多年，魔术师可一点儿也没有遗忘了自己的身手。他十分耐心地压制了阿周那一会儿，只是不许他做出任何反抗，自己却也没有再做出多余动作的企图，仿佛只是在用这样的手段阐释自己并无争斗的企图。直到弓兵阿周那眼中的疑惑胜过了他的战斗欲，抵抗的动作也停止了，魔术师才开始说话。

“你知道吗——他说忘记他也没有关系。”

“……？”谁说什么？阿周那根本听不懂他的意思，依然本能地顺着他的视线望向躺在地上的迦尔纳。此时，他的宿敌与兄长看起来就像躺在棺材里的死人一样，了无生气。

“我明明已经说过我不想忘记了，可他为什么还要说这种话？”他的声音十分平静，却透着深不见底的哀切，弓兵不明白这人葫芦里到底卖的什么药，只得紧张而警惕地盯着他看，魔术师哼了一声，“不要那么紧张，年轻的弓箭手，我不会加害于你的——我只是没有时间了而已。”

“接下来我要对你说的话，我只会说一遍。所以你要仔细听好，牢牢地记在心里。这是来自于我，泛人类史的阿周那，给予你，从者阿周那的一份礼物。”

“正如你所见，因为圣杯的损毁，这个异常的世界……被你们称为‘特异点’的存在很快就要消失了。它已经无法再对抗来自世界的修正力，历史很快就会回归到应有的轨迹上，届时，矫饰的事实将填补上特异点造成的空白，所有还活着的人都会忘记发生在这里的一切，我也不例外。我会什么也不记得地回到泛人类史上，继续我的旅程。”

“但这不是结束，我还不想要它结束。发生在我身上的事，发生在他身上的事，发生在这里的一切，都不是没有意义的。所以，虽然知道这是极为愚蠢的举动，我仍要拒绝那只看不见的手。”

“我知道，你不过只是我的一个侧面。你青春正盛，飞扬跋扈，你是已然射出了令自己终生后悔的那一箭，却还未曾审视过自己内心的我，作为弓箭手的巅峰被无情地记录了下来。我花了漫长岁月才终于抵达的终点，你还不曾知道；我在自身的地狱里不断挣扎后得出的结论，你还不曾感悟。”

“但是，你毕竟也是我，这感情，这记忆，即便你尚未拥有，仍是属于我，也属于你的宝物。所以，弓兵（Archer）的我啊，你没有权利拒绝。我要让你全部想起来，我要带着你全部想起来——那些经年累月的悔恨，燃烧殆尽的余焰，没有被你从座上复制下来的，我的碎片。”

归根到底，弓兵（Archer）的阿周那，与魔术师（Caster）的阿周那，仍然是同质的存在。回路很快就被打通，不属于他的记忆流淌了进来。

他看见照亮天空的篝火，意气风发的少年围坐成一圈，观赏一支尘封的战舞；

他看见一盏遥远的油灯，泪水模糊了归路，得不到回报的人空余哀叹；

他看见自己倚靠在昏暗的马车里，被突如其来的哀思击垮，蒙住双眼无声地哭泣；

他看见圣杯降临在流血漂橹的战场上，毫无慈悲心的支配者转身离去，大地震颤；

他看见自己将甘狄拔掷在曾经的友人与虚假的长兄脚下，拂袖而去；

他看见一对黄金的耳环，被岁月和悲剧夺走了光辉，安静地躺在他的手心里，又被他仔细地收进衣物的里侧。

“没事的。”迦尔纳对他说。

“我永远以你为骄傲。”迦尔纳又对他说。

……

…………

魔术师放开了他，但弓兵已经站不起来。他的脑子要爆炸，气也要喘不上来了。诚然，他是阿周那，也不是阿周那。弓兵阿周那是“某一巅峰时刻”的定格，对他而言，只有在“那一刻”以前的记忆才是鲜活真实的，再往后所有人生不过是“故事的结局”而已。不仅对他，每一个仅仅展示出一个特定侧面的从者皆是如此。魔术师往他的脑子里塞的东西，是本不该属于他，本不该由他来记得的真实。这就像是强行扩容他的灵基一样，蛮不讲理的举动给他带来的同样也是强烈的痛楚。

然而，罪魁祸首的魔术师看起来没有一点愧疚的意思，他只是后退了两步，放任自己半跪在地上，在强塞进来的记忆里挣扎，好像已经笃定了弓兵绝对不会有事。他转而将迦尔纳抱了起来，走到弓兵的面前，以蛮横的动作示意他接过不省人事的迦尔纳。他轻声说：“我知道你需要时间来梳理，但是你还是得尽快。虽然我使用了最后一道令咒勉强恢复了他‘人的形态’，却也因此失去了和他的契约。他的情况非常紧急，再这样下去，不消多久，迦尔纳就会消失。”

“如果你只是等，只要你们那个什么机关想出了办法打通联络，自然能把你们带回去；又或者在他们想出办法之前，这里就率先被修正了，你们两人也会被强制返回。无论是哪一种，结果都是一样。但现在要靠你想办法，让他坚持到那个时候。”

“我就把剩下的事情都托付给你了。你毕竟是我，是最强的从者。我能够做到的事，你没有理由做不到吧？”

这都是些什么自说自话？阿周那忍住剧烈的头痛，稳住怀里迦尔纳的身体，刚想要怒骂出声，抬头看见的却是魔术师离开的身影。他大声喊道：“等等！你要去哪里？！”

听见他的声音，魔术师转过了头。那张与他别无二致的脸上沾满了血污与尘土，目光却落在了被他抱在怀里的迦尔纳身上。

生平第一次，阿周那在自己的脸上看到了释然而轻松的微笑，好像什么也不用再担心了，什么也不用再害怕了，他终于获得了梦寐以求的一刻宁静。他抬起双手，像是喝令万军的将领，又像仅仅只是个快乐的年轻人一般，快活地回答：“我要去继续我的旅途了。”

而后，他转身离开，消失在洞穴深处的黑暗里。走出这片逼仄的天地，再走向荒漠，走向戈壁，走向一无所有的大地，走向死亡的世界，在某一条终点上，他将遇上特异点消散的轨迹，而后自那里重回到正确的泛人类史，回到活着的世界里。等待着他的不是快乐，而是苦涩的人生，届时，他会再度被迷茫、痛苦、无数的责任、众人的期待所包围，重新做回苦恼不堪的自己。然而，在那个时刻来临之前，在这短暂的、做梦一般、无人知晓的时间里，阿周那终于可以彻底地拥有一份孤独的自由。

——“亲爱的阿周那，我祝你能自由。”

这场不公平的博弈里，魔术师的阿周那到底还是给自己留了一手。迦尔纳真正对他说过的最后一句话，他并未轻易送给那个弓兵愣头青。对此，他不能否认，他怀有一种恶作剧成功般的幼稚喜悦。即便这句话很快就会随着世界的修正力消失在虚空里，这也仍是属于他的，独属于他的珍宝。

洞穴的尽头已经近在眼前，他轻轻地碰了碰藏在心口的最后一枚黄金耳环，仿佛只是如此便获得了莫大的力量。就这样，他勇敢地朝着真正的未来前进。

NOW hollow fires burn out to black,

And lights are guttering low:

Square your shoulders, lift your pack,

And leave your friends and go.

Oh never fear, man, nought’s to dread,

Look not left nor right: 

In all the endless road you tread

There’s nothing but the night.

——A. E. Housman (1859–1936). A Shropshire Lad. 1896.

END


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这并不是结局  
> This is not the end  
> 此処は終わりではない

我不知道是否真的有在AO3上第一次读到这篇文的读者

如果有的话，你好，我是作者阿音_(:з」∠)_

本文，《无有乡》是初连载于lof上的，我自己脑洞的 _周迦Chronicle_ 的一部分。与它相关联的作品有《无暇之花》《残された物》《言えない夢の果てに》《誰も知らない物語》。

这里并不是他们的结局，甚至也不是开始，只是一个中段。

生者的故事将迎来终结，而死者会展开新的旅程。

接下来迦勒底的周迦酱发生了什么事，就是Chronicle下一篇的内容了。

换而言之就是等我有时间了再来慢慢上传Chronicle……

至于我为什么要写这篇叫人摸不着头脑的后续，纯粹只是因为我分段的时候发生了一些小错误，多分了一个章节，而我又懒得删除了。

感谢你看到这里。

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing deserves to be treated seriously


End file.
